Look What Love's Revealing
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave needs a date. JJ needs a babysitter. Together they will forge a deal that will benefit them and their hearts. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that has been floating around in my head. Although my usual pairing is Dave/Em, it doesn't hurt to venture outside of the comfort zone. Because this is the first chapter, I am not sure which direction it's going to head in, but I'm game if you are.**_

_**For Tracia. I have some BIG shoes to fill. I hope I don't disappoint.**_

_**Song prompt: "Look What Love's Revealing" by Vince Gill**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

The phone was ringing. Dave Rossi fumbled for his keys while shifting the grocery bag to his other arm. Twice he inserted the wrong key in and it didn't help his frustration that Mudgie was whining on the other side.

"It's okay Mudgie; I'm unlocking the door right now," he assured as the key slipped in the lock and turned. The phone was still ringing, but he knew the answering machine would be switching over any second. Stepping inside, he tried to calm the huge black Lab down when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hello? David, are you home? I guess I missed you. I don't think I need to tell you that it's me, Brenda Well, I'm passing thru town on Thursday and I would like to get together with you for dinner…if that's alright."

Mudgie chose that moment to jump on Dave and knock the bag to the ground. _The eggs!_ Dave thought as he rushed to pick up the phone. Mudgie started barking frantically.

"Hello? Brenda? It's Dave."

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" she asked as Mudgie kept barking in the background.

"It's okay. I just got in." He turned to the dog. "Mudgie! That's enough!"

"I didn't mean to bother you," Brenda apologized.

"That's alright. You said you wanted to get together."

"I'm passing thru town tomorrow. I have a meeting in Arlington and I thought maybe we could get together for dinner. If you're not busy."

Dave translated that as: _If you're not involved or married_. He felt his cheeks burn. "I'm not busy."

"So, you're not seeing anyone?" Her question contained an interest that did not get past Dave.

"I'm seeing someone at work, but it's nothing serious."

"Well, bring her. I'd like to get to meet her. What's her name?"

Dave's mind inventoried all the women at work. "Jennifer," he responded before thinking.

Brenda paused for a moment. "How about meeting this Friday at seven at the restaurant on Fillmore? You know the one with the Greek bar?"

"I remember," Dave replied tightly. He and Brenda had celebrated their second anniversary there. It was the last good time they had had before filing for divorce less than a year later.

"Bring your lady friend. See you then." She hung up.

Dave stood in shock with the receiver still in his hand. _What the hell had just happened?_ He thought as he tried to gather his thoughts together. _Of all the times for Brenda to call…Why now? What could she want?_

Mudgie's whining filled the room and brought Dave out of his stupor. Looking at the mess on the floor, Dave sighed. Bending over, he gathered up the broken eggs and tried to put the mess back in the carton. Silently he gave thanks for hardwood floors.

With his tail between his legs and head down low, Mudgie followed his master to the kitchen. Tossing the carton in the trash, Dave set the remaining groceries on the counter, and then retrieved the cleaning supplies.

Minutes later the mess was cleaned and dinner was in the microwave and Dave tried to relax. Letting out his breath, he tried to figure out the last half hour from the moment he opened the door. But none of it made sense. Brenda hadn't contacted him in nearly eight years, and though they had parted on semi-amicable terms, they weren't what he would have called "friends".

He knew that she was receiving her monthly alimony payment, so it couldn't be about money. And last he heard, she was seeing a Wall Street executive, so he doubted that she was hoping for a reunion. He gave up racking his brain for an answer because it dawned on him that he had just set JJ up for a date to meet the third ex Mrs. Rossi.

Groaning, he let Mudgie out into the backyard and then poured himself a glass of red wine. There was no way he could talk his way out of this mess.

As the timer went off, hee grabbed a plate and silverware. Taking the meal to the kitchen table, he sat down. Saying a quick blessing for the food and to find the courage to approach JJ in the morning. Then he began eating.  
****

JJ was furiously trying to catch up on reports when a knock on the door startled her. Looking up from the mess on her desk, she tried to smile at Dave who was leaning in the doorway.

"Hi, Rossi. Come on in. I'd offer a seat, but I don't have one available," she apologized and grabbed the stack of manila folders. Turning to the large gray steel cabinet, she pulled open a drawer and inserted the folders.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Dave looked around at the mess. Letting out a breath, he made a mental not to not let JJ anywhere near his office.

"It's not a bother; end of the quarter reports. Strauss is a little more demanding this week since we are case free. I'm not sure what warranted it, but she wanted a list of every serial killer for the past two years. Something about IA wanting to review our procedure and technique."

"That sounds like something Strauss would request." He reached down and picked up a stack of folders to move them to her desk.

"No!" JJ ordered. Startled, Dave looked at her. "Those are alphabetized and put in a certain category." Dave raised his eyebrow. JJ flushed. "That's your stack."

"Coincidence that I wanted to sit here?"

JJ took the folders. "So, what brought you to my office, Agent Rossi?"

"I need you," Dave replied simply and sat down.

"I'm sorry?"

"I need your assistance," he amended.

JJ pursed her lips in thought. "For what?"

"I got a call last night from the third Mrs. Rossi…the third _ex_-Mrs. Rossi." He waited for JJ to say something, but she remained silent. "Seems she wants to see me. Wouldn't get into it, so I have no idea what is up her sleeve. We agreed to meet for dinner. Tomorrow night."

"How am I a part of this?" she inquired.

Dave templed his fingers and flattened them. It was his trademark for trying to gather his thoughts together. "Brenda wanted to know if I was seeing someone. She caught me off guard. I didn't think she would be interested in my personal life." He paused for time. JJ waited. "I told her that I was seeing some one at work..." his voice trailed off. He gave her his trademark smile.

"Me?" JJ supplied as the unspoken meaning slowly dawned.

"Yes."

"Me?!" JJ repeated. "You told her that you were seeing _me_?! Why?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "Yours was the first name that came to my mind."

"You couldn't have said Emily or Penelope?" she asked in astonishment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I could call her and tell her that something came up. But honestly, Jen, I don't want to face her alone. The divorce was painful enough without having to relive it again. I know she was seeing some executive on Wall Street; I don't know if he'll be there."

"I don't know, Rossi…I don't fit into that world. Emily would probably fit better in that setting."

"I can't ask Emily when I've promised to deliver you," Dave corrected.

"Rossi…"

"Look, JJ, I haven't seen the woman in nearly ten years. God only knows that she wants, but if she sees that I'm not seeing anyone…I don't want to open myself up to questions; I want to hear what she has to say, then make a clean get away."

JJ bit her lip. It was so tempting to accept Rossi's offer for a night out. Ever since Will left her and Henry, her days had been filled with work and her evenings spent trying to raise her son. She hadn't been anywhere in so long, she had forgotten what an intimate dinner at a five star restaurant - or _any_ restaurant, for that matter - felt like.

Carefully she watched his facial expression. Not a full-fledged profiler, she had been at the bureau long enough to know when someone was bullshitting her. Rossi didn't appear that way, but it was definite he was hiding something.

"What if I said that I agree to go with you?" she asked carefully. Dave looked up, his thumbs stopped twiddling. "On _one_ condition, that is."

"I would say: 'thank you', and 'what is your condition'?" Dave would have agreed to almost anything at this point…well short of armed robbery and living on a submarine for a year

"I need a baby sitter a week from Saturday."

Dave looked at her. Speechless was an understatement. On second thought, he would gladly commit armed robbery. "Babysitting? Henry?"

JJ nodded. "Yes. Henry. I have to go to a baby shower for a friend out of town, and I can't find a sitter. I figure I have something you need, and you have something I need. It works out for both of us."

"Why can't you take him with you?"

"Because we are going to be at the Hilton ballroom, and toddlers aren't exactly welcomed there. Besides, it's only for a few hours. I think the big, bad FBI profiler who can take down killers can corral a two year old." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Serial killers don't scream, kick, and bite," Dave defended.

"That last one did."

"He was high on X."

"Morgan had to get a tetanus shot," Dave offered weakly, his thumbs began twiddling.

"I assure you Henry has had all of his shots. And as long as Telly Tubbies are playing, he'll be fine."

Dave weighed his options. He didn't have many. "Okay. If you come with me, I'll take care of Henry."

JJ smiled. "What should I wear?"

"Do you have a black cocktail dress or should I buy you one?"

"I think I can arrange something."

Dave got up from the chair. "Thank you, JJ."

"No, thank you, Rossi." Her smile was sweet…too sweet. She had won. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

"Okay." JJ agreed. She watched him leave her office. Setting the folders down on the chair, she picked up her desk phone and dialed.

"Hello, Pen? How would you like to babysit Henry tomorrow night?" she asked and then pulled the receiver away as a high pitched screech nearly shattered her eardrum. "I take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two is up! Well, JJ is going out with Dave and meeting the ex, but first Garcia has her own ideas on how to make the evening more productive for the two profilers. But maybe they won't need it. Also there is an explanation how Morgan got bit by the UNSUB. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

JJ smoothed a wrinkle out of her dress skirt and took another look at herself in the mirror. She had no doubt that she looked good, but that didn't stop her nerves from going into overtime. She wondered if she should have bought a new dress. Oh well, it was too late now.

_Face it Jen_, the little voice in her head chastised, _no matter what you do or wear, you're going to be in the spotlight because Dave Rossi decided to use you. _

JJ sighed. She should never have agreed to go with Rossi; she should have forced him to ask Emily. But… Sitting down on the corner of the bed, she rested her head in her hands. "I _wanted_ to go with him. Hell, I would have gone out with Jack The Ripper to get out of the house for five minutes."

_Well, it wasn't Jack who asked you out; it was David Rossi,_ her brain teased and JJ groaned. What had she gotten herself into? She was saved from answering when the door bell rang. Slipping on her shoes, she ran to answer it.

"Hi, Pen!" she greeted as the flamboyantly dressed BAU tech flew into the foyer. In her hands were two multi-colored bags. "What do you have there?"

"Toys for my precious little godson, and a couple of things for his mom to help get ready for her hot date with the irresistible David Rossi."

JJ laughed her off. "Oh no, Pen! I don't need anything, because it's not a 'date', and he is most definitely _not _irresistible."

"I'd offer you my glasses, chickie, but I need them. Are you _blind_?! Have you not noticed when the man wears jeans to work?! I swear the temperature in the office building goes up fifteen degrees!" She fanned herself for emphasis.

"No," JJ replied honestly. She really hadn't given a man - even Dave Rossi - a second thought since Will departed. Men were not exactly on her favourites list.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed how that man can make an ordinary pair of Levi's look as though they were custom made for him?"

JJ shrugged indifferently. "Been too busy noticing criminals and trying to keep the house normal. Henry has been a handful since Will left."

Pen set her bags on the dining room table. Reaching into the first bag, she pulled out a delicate black lace shawl. "That is why I brought this for you."

JJ reached out and touched it. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it."

"Oh, Pen! It's beautiful!"

Pen draped it over JJ's delicate shoulders. "Perfect…if I must say so myself." She reached into her bag for a bottle of perfume and spritzed it. "There."

"What is that?"

"Night Musk from Avon. Trust me; he will go nuts for it."

JJ waved her off. "Penelope, I am going to dinner to meet his ex-wife; not seduce him."

Pen's eyes' twinkled with mischief. "From what I hear, _no_ woman has to seduce David Rossi. But maybe tonight you can change that."

JJ felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Pen reached out and touched JJ's corn silk locks. "Are you going to wear it down?"

"Yeah."

"No way! Come here, now. You have a beautiful neck, and it would be a crime to hide it." Fiddling with a brush and combs, she somehow managed to sweep JJ's hair into a complicated twist and secure it moments before the door bell rang again. "There! Stay here; I'll go answer the door."

JJ waited while Pen greeted Dave. "She's in here waiting for you," Pen's voice carried thru two rooms. JJ waited for Dave to show up and when he did, she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. Standing in the door way, Dave was dressed in a black Christian Dior suit and tie. JJ tried to swallow, but her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Dave wasn't sure what to expect since he had popped the invite less than thirty hours earlier. As he followed Garcia into the dining room, he stopped cold in his tracks as he took in JJ in a black lace cocktail dress, her hair swept up in some sophisticated style. He had seen beauty in every shape and form, but none of it compared to the woman standing in front of him.

Pen watched in quiet amusement as her two co-workers struggled to find something to say. "I hate to interrupt this intimate moment, but I have to ask: Has Henry eaten?"

JJ shook her head. "He had a snack at the sitter's before I brought him home. There's plenty of food in the freezer, so feel free to whip something up."

Dave reached into his coat pocket for his wallet. Opening it, he extracted a bill and handed it to Pen. "Order a pizza on me, Kitten."

Pen looked at him. "Sure, boss." She unfolded the bill. A fifty? How many pizzas did he expect her and Henry to eat? How long did he plan on keeping JJ? "I'm going to place the order and check on Henry." She reached over and grabbed a bag and zipped out of the room.

Dave spoke first. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Pen did my hair." She scanned his outfit. "Nice suit."

"I had it custom made," he offered and then kicked himself.

"I figured as much." JJ looked at her watch. "I think we need to go. I'll grab my purse and say bye to Henry."

Dave stood in embarrassment. What on earth had possessed him to tell her that his suit was custom made? _Great Dave! You already have a reputation as an arrogant bastard; why not solidify it by making yourself a narcissistic asshole, too?_

Walking to the front door, he stood and waited for JJ to say her good-byes.

"Be good for Aunt Penny," JJ told Henry and smoothed his hair back before kissing his cheek.

"Lub you, Mommy," Henry's little voice answered.

"I love you too, Munchkin Man."

"Bring back cake cheese, please."

"What?" JJ glanced at her best friend.

"Auntie Pen wants cake cheese," Henry answered. Pen felt her cheeks turn crimson. JJ shot her a look.

"I'll see about bringing _you_ back some _cheesecake_," JJ corrected. "But I don't know about Auntie Pen." She kissed Henry again. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Dave opened the door and ushered her out. Quietly they walked to the luxury car. Dave opened the passenger door, let her get inside and closed it firmly. Walking to the other side, he let himself in and sat down to start the engine.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as Dave put the car in drive.

"Adrastos."

"I've heard of it."

"I hope you like Greek food."

"I know I will."  
*****

Dave placed his hand on the small of JJ's back as he led her over to the table where his ex-wife sat. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that she indeed had a date. Maybe this wasn't going to be half as awkward as he had envisioned.

"Jennifer Jareau, I'd like you to meet Brenda Walters-Rossi."

"Or as I'm affectionately known by Dave's family: the third Mrs. Rossi," Brenda offered as she stood, extending her hand to JJ. "It's so nice to meet you, Jennifer. Dave mentioned you during our conversation, but he failed to tell me how beautiful you are." She raised an eyebrow in question.

JJ sat down. "Thank you. I have to admit that I wasn't sure what to expect when Dave asked me to meet you."

"Let me guess: a crooked, wart covered nose, hunch back, and a broom?" Brenda replied with a lilt in her voice. JJ struggled to find a response. "That's alright. I know about the FBI and their rumour mill. It's okay. There are still people out there wondering how I let Dave get away. Believe me, it wasn't an easy thing to do."

"Actually, I thought I let you get away," Dave corrected, but his tone was light. No matter the circumstances of the divorce, they had shared three great years together.

Brenda turned to her companion. "Dave, Jennifer, I would like you to meet Paul Alexander - my fiancé." Dave raised an eyebrow in response. "Yes, Dave, I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm taking the plunge again…and you'll be able to keep the alimony after September."

"Congratulations, Brenda. I thought you swore off marriage after our divorce?" Dave asked, as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"I think I said that I swore off marriage to _you_," she chuckled dryly.

"Ah, well, that changes everything." Dave pulled out the chair for JJ, and then took one for himself.

Brenda looked JJ over with a sharp eye. "So, Jennifer, tell me about yourself and how you met Dave."  
****

The laughter at the table made diners turn around and look.

"Are you kidding me?" Brenda asked. "Dave shot a squirrel because he ran away from a _dog_?"

"It wasn't a _dog_, it was demon spawn."

"It was a Chihuahua," JJ corrected.

"It was rabid!"

JJ rolled her eyes. "It wasn't rabid; it was protecting its owner."

"Who was a serial rapist," Dave supplied. "Like owner, like dog."

"So, that's how Dave shot a squirrel?" Brenda asked.

Dave drank his wine. "No. We had the rapist under arrest, and while we were putting handcuffs on him, the demon spawn jumped up and grabbed my shirt sleeve. I accidentally pulled the trigger and hit a tree branch where a squirrel was sitting."

"Then the UNSUB turned around and bit Morgan while the dog lost his mind from the gun going off," JJ finished.

"Let me guess: it was Morgan who needed shots?" Brenda asked as she brushed the tears away.

"Yes. Although Dave was the one complaining about his ruined shirt."

Brenda and JJ looked at each other then at Dave. "That's Dave."

"Are you going to turn this into a book?" Paul asked, feeling the need to rescue Dave.

"I would have to change some names, but I've thought about it." Dave looked at his watch. It was a little past ten. "Jen, I think we need to leave. Pen is going to want to go home sometime tonight."

JJ grabbed the container with the dessert. Dave pulled her chair out and draped the shawl over her shoulders. It was an action that wasn't lost on Brenda.

"It was so nice to meet you Jennifer." Brenda reached out her hand. JJ shook it.

"You too Brenda. Maybe we can meet again," JJ offered and looked at Dave.

"I know we will." Brenda turned to Dave and hugged him. "Don't you screw up and let this one go," she whispered in his ear.

Dave couldn't speak. "Thank you for putting up with us, Paul."

"It was my pleasure. Don't forget to call me about the golf charity event."

"I won't. Bye, Brenda."

"Bye."

Dave guided JJ from the dining area to outside the restaurant. Handing his ticket to the valet, they waited for the car.

It was a quiet drive back to JJ's house, neither person knowing what to say. The evening had been a delight, yet, it had been different from what either one had expected.

Pulling up in the driveway, Dave put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Well, I've delivered you back safe and sound."

"Thanks," JJ yawned.

"Do you think Garcia is going to be upset?"

"She'll probably bombard me with a thousand questions before she even gets to that point." JJ opened her door and stepped out. Together they walked up the pathway to the front door.

Opening the door cautiously, JJ listened for any sound of life. The sound of the television greeted them. JJ walked over and turned it off. Turning to the sleeping couple on the couch, she picked Henry up and cradled him in her arms. Giving him soft kiss on his warm from sleep forehead, she carried him to his bedroom. Laying him on the bed, she removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over him. Another kiss, she stood up and walked to the door where she was met by Dave.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what I was going to be taking care of next Saturday."

"Well, right now he's at his best."

Dave watched the sleeping child. A yearning began in the pit of his stomach. "He looks harmless when compared to the demon dog. I guess I can handle it for a few hours."

"Thank you, Dave." JJ stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss against his rough cheek.

"I'll see myself out. See you on Monday, Jen."

"You too."

Dave turned around and walked away. The sound of a door closing in the distance let JJ know he had passed by Pen and made his escape. JJ made her way back to the living room and gathered up the pizza boxes and took them to the kitchen. Then she put on a pot of coffee. Any second Pen was going to wake up and want to discuss the evening. Which, ironically, she didn't mind.

She found herself welcoming it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three finds Dave and JJ making a connection in a way they would never have imagined. Dave has the perfect timing of riding in and saving the day. This chapter is dedicated to all the mothers out there who have been in JJ's shoes at one time or another.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Monday arrived too quickly at the BAU, and with it came another case. A series of kidnappings out of neo-natal units at two hospitals in Phoenix had the team in gear and across the country before they could catch their breath.

Three days later, and with the help of Reid who broke the case by scanning the classifieds, the case was solved and a huge baby selling ring was busted. Fourteen people, including two nurses and an obstetrician were going to prison for a very long time. And when it was discovered that two of the babies had crossed state lines, well the charges tripled on the spot. It would be decades before any of the criminals ever saw the light of day sans barbed wire and electrified chain link.

Arriving back at Quantico, the team quickly filed their reports and made haste to get home to familiar surroundings. JJ entered her office and stopped. On her desk was a beautiful flower arrangement. Surprised, she stepped over and reached for the card. _'Thanks for a wonderful evening. You were beautiful. D.R.'_

JJ smiled. Dave Rossi was definitely one in a million. Reaching for the phone, she dialed his extension. He picked up on the third ring.

"I got the flowers; thank you. They're very lovely."

"I'm glad they made it before you arrived. Less questions that way."

"Very smart." JJ looked at the mixed bouquet. "But Dave, I didn't do anything."

"You saved me from a sticky situation."

"All she wanted was to tell you that she was getting married. And in the end you made friends with her fiancé. I would say that I was just window dressing."

"Very lovely window dressing," Dave corrected.

"Well, if anyone should be getting flowers, the person is you. You got me out of the house and helped me breathe for five minutes. You helped return my sanity."

"Then we're even."

JJ opened her briefcase and took a few folders out and placed them on her desk. "You might rethink that after Saturday."

"I'm ready for it. I bought two Telly Tubbies videos and some purple dinosaur one."

"Barney?" JJ sputtered. "What do you know about him?"

"I do have nieces and nephews."

"Aren't you full of surprises?"

"I try." Dave paused. "So what are you doing tonight? If you're not busy, I would like to take you out."

"I would love to, but I have to pick Henry up. By the time I get him home and bathed, it's going to be time to turn in."

"Maybe another time."

JJ yawned. Time zone change always affected her. "If you're still alive and in one piece after Saturday, we'll discuss going out again."

"I can live with that."

JJ looked at her watch. "Dave, I have to run and picked Henry up or the fee doubles. I'm barely going to make it."

"Drive safely."

"Thanks. Bye." Hanging up, JJ grabbed her purse and coat. Praying that traffic cooperated, she rushed for the elevator.

Little did she know that Dave had been watching her as she made her way out of her office thru the bullpen. And a plan was formulating in his brain. Now he just had to wonder who he could trust more to get the information he needed to put his plan into action.

Emily would be the less talkative. Besides, she was a lot like him and she cared about JJ- even more since Will left JJ to go back to New Orleans.

Checking for his wallet, Dave locked his office door and hurried to catch up to Emily before she left.  
**********

Saturday dawned bright and Henry had awoken from a deep sleep, his feet hitting the ground running. It was going to be one of those days. Twice JJ almost called Dave to cancel their agreement so she could leave Henry at Pen's. At the last minute she remembered that Pen had taken the weekend to go out of town and relax on the beach. Other than calling her friend and bowing out, JJ had no other option but to risk Dave with Henry.

_Damn you Will!_ JJ cursed under her breath as she cleaned up the broken glass of orange juice from the floor. Henry had decided he didn't want cereal and threw his bowl which hit JJ's glass and sent it flying off the table.

Stepping on an invisible shard, JJ cursed in French as tears filled her eyes. There was no way she could leave Henry with Dave no matter what the man owed her. Bending over, she tried to gently sweep the broken glass, orange juice mixed with a trace of blood into the dustpan. A stray tear escaped as Henry's wails grew louder.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Dave's voice called above the noise in the kitchen. JJ spun around in shock and surprise causing the dust pan contents to fly out. Another tear escaped before she could catch it. Dave Rossi couldn't have picked a worse time to show up. The kitchen looked like a disaster area, Henry was having a meltdown and she wasn't too far behind.

Dave took in the orange juice and broken glass on the floor along with the cereal bowl and strewn Cheerios on the table and counter tops- among various places. He didn't miss the screaming child in the high chair with the tear stain red cheeks. If he hadn't seen his various nephews having tantrums he would have quickly dialed 911 because it was for sure Henry was having a stroke.

Then there was poor Jen. Hair disheveled, tears running down her cheeks, standing in the middle of a mess, she looked worse than Henry. _Was that blood?_ Running forward, Dave knelt down in the puddle.

"Jen, are you alright?" he asked, his tone full of concern and care. "Is Henry hurt?"

"What?"

"There's blood on the floor; is Henry hurt?" Dave asked. Henry kept screaming. Turning to the child, Dave used his best Marine Sergeant voice to bark: "Henry! Enough! Stop right now!" Shocked by the authoritative tone, Henry stopped in the middle of a scream. Shutting his mouth, he swallowed a hiccup. Laying his head down, on his high chair table, he sniffled pathetically but remained silent.

"It's my blood," JJ assured and pulled a chair out. Sitting down, she went to run a hand thru her hair and realized one was covered in juice and the other held the dustpan.

"What happened?" Dave took her ankle in his hand and examined her foot. Running his thumb down her instep he felt the shard. "Where is your first aid kit?"

"Second cupboard on your left. It's nothing; Henry woke up in a bad mood this morning. I put his bowl of cereal down and he threw it. The bowl hit my glass, and I wasn't wearing shoes. It was my fault."

Dave pulled a chair over, sat down, and opened the first aid kit. "It was no one's fault. This is going to hurt a little," he warned as he used the tweezers to ease the half-inch shard out of JJ's flesh. Gritting her teeth, she cursed again.

"French?" Dave asked as he held up the glass.

"I know that Henry is going to learn the bad words soon enough, but I want to wait until he's at least four," JJ joked weakly.

"I understand. My mother cursed in Sicilian thinking we wouldn't know what she was saying. But we did." He dabbed at the blood with antiseptic and applied direct pressure. Checking the wound, Dave was satisfied and placed a band-aid over the puncture.

Standing up, Dave placed JJ foot on the chair. "Stay here," he ordered. Walking over to the hiccupping child, Dave touched his shoulder. "Henry? Lift your head, son. Let me take this off for you." Removing the tray, Dave lifted Henry out and carried him to the sink where he wetted a paper towel and dabbed at the child's tears.

Taking Henry from the room, JJ wondered what was going on when she heard the familiar Barney jingle. "Stay here on the couch and watch Barney while I take care of Mommy. Can you do that? Good."

Dave entered the kitchen. "Tell you what, go take a shower and get ready, and I'll take care of everything."

"Dave…" JJ looked helplessly at the war-zone which had once been her kitchen.

"Don't 'Dave' me; I out-rank you in all areas. Now do as you're told or I'll turn off Barney." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Aye aye," JJ saluted and stood up. Cautiously she hobbled from the room. Dave watched as she departed, then he proceeded to make a pot of coffee. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dave saved the day. Now he's going show JJ he has what it takes to handle Henry…and her too. But maybe it's Dave who is the one who needs to be proven to. Either way, they are going to have fun finding out. Hope you don't mind the extra long chapter.**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

JJ emerged from her bedroom nearly an hour later refreshed from a shower and dressed for the party. She definitely looked better than the JJ who had been ordered out of the kitchen by Dave. She also felt better. Of course, the two Aleve she had taken may have helped too. Either way, the incident was behind her. Until she walked into the kitchen.

Sparkling clean, there was no evidence that Henry had had a meltdown earlier. All traces of Cheerios and orange juice were gone from the counters and floor; JJ blinked to see the incredible transformation.

"Dave, you didn't have to do this," she gently scolded.

"I wanted to. Sit down and I'll get you a cup of coffee. What do you take? Sugar? Cream?" Dave pulled a mug from the cupboard and filled it.

"I have some flavored creamer in the fridge." As the mug was placed in front of her, she smiled. "Thanks, Dave."

"Do you want anything to eat? I fed Henry while you were getting ready, but I can make something for you."

JJ looked at her watch. "We're supposed to have a buffet during the shower, so I'll just have something light. But I can get it."

"Sit here. I saw a packet of English muffins. Marmalade?"

"That'll be great." For a long moment, there was no sound in the kitchen but Dave toasting and preparing a muffin. Setting it in down, he took the chair opposite her and watched as she nibbled delicately.

"You don't eat enough," he observed dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I've seen you on the job, and now I've seen you here, and you don't eat enough."

"I try, but I forget. No one said being a single parent was going to be easy."

"No combat soldier in a war zone could fight as hard as a single mother and survive. You are definitely underappreciated." He reached and covered her delicate hand with his.

"I think they don't tell us what kind of hell we're going experience because we'd run far away in the other direction."

"I doubt that," Dave gently contradicted. "Mothers are a breed all of their own. If you hadn't stepped on that piece of glass you would have handled things differently."

"You saved the day," JJ teased but her tone was grateful.

"Lucky timing. I know you asked me to come by around ten, but I wanted to come by early and get to know Henry."

The sound of Henry's chatter made JJ's ears perk up. "Is Henry talking to someone?"

"He's talking to Mudgie. I hope you don't mind that I brought the dog; I should have asked."

"No, that's alright. I don't mind. It might do them both some good."

"So, what is Henry's schedule? Lunch? Play time? Anything I should know?"

"Like what?" JJ asked as she sipped her coffee.

"The kid has a helluva right arm; I want to know if he has an affinity for climbing walls and swinging from chandeliers."

"I don't have a chandelier," she snorted lightly.

"True, but you have an oak in the back yard."

JJ chuckled. "He's alright. No climbing tendencies. I think he just felt everything from the past week and let it all go. They say kids feel stress differently than adults. And two is a major change of life for children." She drained her mug. "As for lunch…I feed him when he gets hungry and right afterward I put him down for a nap. What ever you do, don't let him sleep too long or he'll be wired for sound when he wakes up."

"I think Mudgie can take care of that extra energy," Dave winked. JJ blushed. Looking at her watch, she stood up. "How is the foot?"

"Still hurts, but I took some pain medication that should kick in by the time I get to the shower. Dave? Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can call my friend and cancel."

Dave stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No. You need to get out and have some time to yourself without feeling guilty. You have more than deserved it. I can handle Henry. I think he likes me."

"He misses Will," JJ's voice cracked. Dave put his index finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"That's enough," he repeated the same words to her as he had said earlier to Henry, but his tone was softer. "No feeling sorry for yourself. You are going to the baby shower and forget everything for a couple of hours. That is an order."

Mesmerized by his dark brown eyes, JJ nodded. Slowly she watched as Dave's face came closer to hers. Holding her breath, she was tempted to pull back, but a little part of her anticipated the feel of his lips. It had been so long since she had been kissed and held. Her eyes fluttered closed. Any second she would know if Dave Rossi could live up to his reputation. Any second…

"Mommy?" Henry's voice cut thru her fog. Pulling back, guilt covered her face as she looked at Dave, and then averted her eyes to her son who was standing in the doorway next to Mudgie.

"Hi, Munchkin," JJ greeted enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Uncle Dave made me eggs."

"Were they good?"

"Uh huh. He has a dog."

"I know."

Henry looked at JJ and his lower lip trembled. "I sarwy, Mommy."

JJ knelt down to his level. "It happens. I still love you." She took his little hand and kissed it.

"I lub you, Mommy."

"I know you do." JJ smoothed back Henry's cowlick. "Mommy has to go somewhere, so Uncle Dave is going to stay with you. Do you think you can be good until Mommy comes back?" Henry nodded. "I'll bring you something back if you're good."

"I go outside with doggy?" Henry looked to JJ and Dave.

"Yes. Give me a kiss good-bye." Henry planted a wet kiss on JJ's lips, threw his head back, and laughed.

"I got you, Mommy."

"Yes, you did." JJ hugged him tight and felt the tears well up. She was leaving her baby on purpose and it was breaking her heart.

Dave noticed the change immediately. "I hate to break this up, but if you don't leave now, the shower will be over by the time you get there. I have everything under control." He took Henry's hand. "Come on, little man, let's go outside and play."

"Thank you, Dave."

"Go. Call me when you get there." Opening the door, he led Henry and Mudgie outside. Turning around, he mouthed _Go!_ Then he closed the back door firmly.

JJ sighed then went into the living room to retrieve her purse and keys. As she opened the door, the sound of Henry's belly laughs and Mudgie's excited barking filled the air. _You can do this_, she ordered herself and closed the door behind her.  
****

Dave settled back on the couch and flipped the channel to WGN to catch the Cubs and Mets game. Henry was fed and changed; now it was time to relax.

Henry toddled in holding his stuffed rabbit. "What's dat?" he asked pointing at the TV.

"Baseball."

"What are they doing?"

"Hitting the ball and running to first base."

"Why?"

"Because when you hit the ball, you run to first base to get to second base," Dave explained.

"Why?" Henry asked again in wonderment.

"So you can run to third base."

"But _why_?"

"So you can run home and win the game. That's why."

"Run home? Like Daddy?" Henry's eyes were wide.

Dave, reached down, picked Henry up, and tucked the boy close. "Why don't we watch the game, and during the Seventh Inning Stretch, I'll make you hot dogs and Mac n Cheese. Deal?"

"Mac Cheese. Deal." Henry's eyes shone.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, Dave held him and together they watched the game.  
****

JJ turned the knob and stepped inside the foyer. Not sure what to expect, she was surprised to see the house intact.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called out. Mudgie barked excitedly in response. Following the barks, she set her purse and keys on the hook then proceeded down the hall to the bathroom. She heard laughter and water splashing from the other side.

"What is going on here?" she asked and stepped into the room where Dave was playing boat racing with Henry.

Henry looked up. Dropping his boat, he ran over to his mother. "Mommy! You're home! I missed you!" He planted kisses all over JJ's face.

"Were you good?" JJ held him tight and breathed in his clean little boy scent.

"I tried."

"I'll bet you did." JJ smiled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Uncle Dave is racing boats with me. I win _all_ the time! He can't," Henry stated proudly.

"Finally something David Rossi isn't good at?" JJ teased. Dave looked up from the tub and smiled. JJ felt her heart fall…fast.

"How was the party?" Dave asked and stood up.

"Beautiful. Thank you for getting me out of the house."

"My pleasure." Dave wanted to say more, but Henry tugged on JJ's hand.

"Mommy, Mommy, Uncle Dave and me watched baseball."

"You did? Was it good?"

"Yep. Go Cubs!" JJ raised an eyebrow. Dave smiled weakly. "He gave me hot dogs and cheese. Then we played. The doggy catched the ball."

"During the game?" JJ was confused.

Henry rolled his eyes. "No, Mommy, outside the house. The we sang the baseball song. And then we played boats."

"You've had an exciting day," JJ observed.

"I not tired," Henry stated as a huge yawn overwhelmed him. "Did you bring me anything?"

"I'll tell you what: let's get you changed into your pajamas, and we'll see what Mommy brought you. Deal?"

"Deal shmeal." JJ raised her eyebrow. "Uncle Dave told me that."

"Did he now? Come on, Munchkin, let's get you ready."  
*****

"I never saw him fall asleep that fast. What exactly did you guys do today?" JJ asked as she sat down on the couch. Dave handed her a glass of wine. "Thanks."

"I think Mudgie deserves most of the credit although they wore each other out equally."

"Thank you, Dave."

"It was nothing."

"Yes, it was. Most guys would have walked in this morning and ran for the front door, but you stayed. And you cleaned up everything."

Dave sat down on the couch. "I'm not most guys. I saw a friend and co-worker in need, so I did what I could to help relieve her stress."

"Thank you. I don't know how to pay you back."

"I can think of two things."

JJ sipped her wine. "Do I want to know?"

"I want you to go to the golf charity event with me."

"I would have to find a sitter."

"Already taken care of, so now you have no excuse."

JJ started to argue, but thought better of it. Considering everything he had done today, it was the least she could do. Finishing her wine, she placed it on the coffee table.

"What is the second thing?"

"You let me help you relax."

JJ's mind frantically raced thru every possible meaning to his statement. "Uh…"

"Lie back," Dave suggested. JJ hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

"Dave…"

His eyes twinkled. "I'm not asking to make love to you; I want you to lie back and trust me." JJ did as she was told. Taking her foot in his hand, Dave removed her shoe and slowly began to massage her arch. Gentle but firmly his hands caressed her foot.

Overwhelmed by his touch, JJ closed her eyes and let herself go with what Dave was doing. It had been so long since she had felt this good, she had almost forgotten what the touch of another human felt like.

"How does that feel?"

"Hmmm…heavenly. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Books. Want me to stop?" Dave's tone was low.

"You could, but I am a sharpshooter," JJ murmured.

"Good point."

"Excellent point," she corrected.

"I know your other foot is hurt, so I'm just going to concentrate on this one for now."

"That's okay." JJ's voice was thick with exhaustion. "What are you doing to me?"

"Helping you relax."

"I think you're trying to seduce me."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Liar," she taunted. Sleep was beckoning her to follow, but she didn't want Dave to know he had gotten the upper hand. "I have."

Dave shifted the massage to work around her Achilles tendon. "You have, what?"

"Imagined making love to you."

"Really?" he replied amused that she was talking in her sleep.

"Yes," she sighed. "A lot. I thought you were going to kiss me today. But you didn't."

Dave had no response; instead, he applied pressure up the edge of her foot to her toes.

"Would you have kissed me?"

"I don't know," he cautiously admitted.

"Dave?"

"What?" His heart was beating furiously. Of all the situations he had been stuck in, this had to be the weirdest.

"Kiss me," JJ answered. "Unless you're afraid."

"You're asleep; you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm very much awake. Put my foot down and kiss me now."

Who was David Rossi to argue with a woman's demands? Setting JJ's foot down, he moved over and lowered his head. She surprised him by meeting his lips with hers. So soft and gentle, Dave didn't know what to think. Soft as heaven's kiss and twice as innocent, he tenderly kissed her and then pulled back.

JJ looked up him with her big blue eyes. "Are you kidding me? Is that all you have? I thought you had a reputation."

Taking her face in hands, Dave covered her mouth with his. Moaning softly, JJ leaned in for more. He tasted so good, she mused as his tongue parted her lips. She welcomed him and let her tongue mate with his.

Dave groaned. JJ overpowered him with her touch. She was doing things to him that he never thought possible and his body responded to her touch,. As she weaved her fingers thru his hair, he covered her body. He felt the excitement rise from such an intimate position. Even if they didn't make love, he could stay like this all night, holding her in his arms, his body pressed against hers, his mouth devouring her with each delicious kiss she willingly let him have. Her body fit so perfectly he thought as his hands weaved into her hair.

JJ couldn't think of anything except being in Dave's arms and kissing him. She had assumed he would take her on the spot, and why not since his reputation preceded him? She had not been anyone since Will, and even then, they had stopped making love not long after Henry arrived. He had always had an excuse of some type: he was too tired, the baby kept him awake or he was exhausted from rotating his schedule around hers. She had gotten so used to crawling into bed and staying on her side.

Now the irresistible Dave Rossi - the infamous FBI Lothario - was holding her in his arms and kissing her as though she was the last woman on earth. Even if she wasn't, it didn't hurt to dream. But God, she could spend her whole life kissing him and letting him kiss her senseless.

Dave shifted his weight so his pelvis ground against hers. He wondered if she knew how much he wanted her. Hesitantly, he reached under her blouse and cupped her breast. So soft, so inviting. He wanted to taste her so badly, it was going to kill him…

Suddenly his ears perked up. What was that? He pulled away and listened. "JJ, I think Henry's crying."

JJ didn't think twice as she pushed Dave away and rushed to her son's room. Dave sat on the couch and tried to get himself together before she came back. He had almost let himself be carried away. Thank God for Henry. It was going to awkward enough when she came back; he didn't want to think of what would have happened if he were crawling out of her bed tomorrow morning.

JJ coming back in and sitting on the couch beside him interrupted his thoughts. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"He was crying for Mudgie. He wanted his doggy."

"_His_ doggy?"

"I guess he thinks you gave Mudgie to him. I told him the dog could sleep on his bed tonight, but tomorrow he had to go home with Uncle Dave."

Dave let out his breath. "I guess that means I'm spending the night."

"You don't have to," JJ insisted. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. Who could tell by looking at him that he was so soft and gentle? "If you give Henry a few minutes, he'll never notice Mudgie gone."

"Maybe," Dave mused. Her offer was so tempting, so inviting, and he could find a hundred ways to make her take him to bed. There was one thing preventing him: Will. But he couldn't leave her.

"I'll stay, on one condition."

"What is that?" JJ hesitated.

"Let me hold you. No kissing, no fondling, no making love…I just want to hold you in my arms until one of us falls asleep. Is that okay?"

If the man was trying to make her fall in love with him, he was succeeding. "Sure." Moving close, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his massive chest and closed her eyes.

Stroking her hair gently, Dave rested his chin on JJ head. So perfect that he could stay this way forever, or at least until morning. For now, he prayed forever would arrive first.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time for Dave to come clean with Hotch…and with himself. The question though is if he ready for the inevitable questions and follow up answers. But Dave's in love and nothing else matters right now._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Standing outside Hotch's office door, Dave hesitated briefly. Two weeks had been long enough to decide his feelings for JJ and to figure out a way to come clean with Hotch. Once this was done, he knew that it would be easier to approach JJ. But first he had to come clean with his best friend before the FBI rumour mill beat him to the punch.

Knocking loudly, Dave waited for the invitation. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him.

"Hi Aaron."

"Hey, Dave. Have a seat." Hotch removed his glass and laid his pen down. Leaning back, he studied his best friend. "What's up?"

"I got a call from Brenda a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh really?" Hotch was genuinely surprised. "How is the third ex Mrs. Rossi?"

"Doing quite well. Seems she had some interesting news she wanted to share with me. After September, I can keep the alimony when she becomes Mrs. Alexander."

"Congratulations. I thought she had sworn off marriage," Hotch stated.

"Only to me." Dave paused. "She asked about you…and Hailey," his voice trailing off and looked away.

"What did you tell her?" Hotch broke out in a sweat.

"I told her you were doing fine and were the new bureau chief. I didn't think it was my place to tell her about…what happened. She and Paul are having a barbeque next weekend and asked that I bring you and Jack along."

"Paul?" Hotch asked. Dave nodded. "Tell her that I would like to come and I'll bring Jack."

"Actually, she wants you to call her." Dave laid Brenda's card on the desk. Hotch picked it up and examined it. "She always did like you, even if she was a bit jealous of our friendship. And I think it might be better if she hears things from you." It was true that Dave's last two wives were jealous of his friendship with Hotch. Dave never could understand why, except Hotch didn't make demands and berate him for breaking promises. Hotch would have made the perfect wife if he hadn't been Dave's best friend…and unit chief.

Hotch picked up the card and fingered it. He had always liked Brenda and hoped that she would have been _the _one for Dave. Unfortunately hindsight is twenty/twenty and life, the bureau and everything else got in the way. At first Brenda had been okay with Dave and Hotch's friendship, but as the marriage began to fall apart, the blame was placed on Hotch. That was one of the reasons Hotch had stepped back from Dave before his ultimate return to the BAU.

Funny thing was that the way Brenda acted was the exact same way Hailey had reacted. Only Dave had managed to keep his ex wife safe whereas Hotch failed. In a weird way Hotch wanted to believe that things could have turned out good if Foyet hadn't wanted revenge for some wrong that had never existed.

"Hotch?" Dave's voice cut thru Hotch's reverie.

"I'm sorry. I'll give her a call later."

"There is something else I need to tell you," Dave hesitated. He knew that talking about Brenda had opened up some old memories about Hailey. Now it was time to divert his attention.

"Okay." After hearing that Dave had reconnected with Brenda, Hotch could only imagine what he had left in his little bag of surprises.

"I'm bringing someone to Brenda's," Dave offered.

Hotch studied his friend and immediately his feelers went up. "Who?"

"JJ." Dave Rossi was not know for his subtlety, so why start now?

Hotch blinked. "JJ? _Our JJ_? Are you out of your mind? Wait! Those flowers were from you?"

Dave nodded. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase: I'm seeing her. Actually, I've been seeing her for a couple of weeks."

Hotch breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. Gently he rubbed his temple to curb the headache threatening to erupt. "Dave. You know how these things always end."

"I know how they _used_ to end, but this time it's different," he argued. It was different. In his heart, in his gut something had changed.

"Three marriages and most of the women at the FBI…and the Media Liaison is 'different'? Forgive me if I don't sound convinced."

"I don't blame you; my track record speaks for itself." Dave shifted in his chair.

"Actually, Dave, your track record screams for itself," Hotch countered. Dave grimaced. "So what makes this one different?"

"Who's asking? Aaron Hotchner my friend or Aaron Hotchner the Unit Chief?"

"I'm speaking as Aaron Hotchner who is your friend and is concerned about you and JJ."

"I appreciate your honesty. As for your question, the only reply I have is that I never felt this way before."

"I think I recall you saying that before your third marriage," Hotch answered evenly. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but Dave had uttered those words on more than one occasion. And none of the occasions had ended wonderfully.

"I felt a lot of things with my wives and lovers, but nothing like this. I can't begin to explain it. I care about JJ and Henry." And he did. It had surprised him how easily everything had fallen in place from the moment he walked into JJ's house that fateful Saturday morning. It was as though he had finally come home.

Hotch watched the faint flicker of emotion cross Dave's face. "Would it be too forward of me to ask where you guys are at this point?"

Dave pursed his lips and templed his fingers. "You're asking if I've slept with her?"

Caught off guard, Hotch considered his answer. "Yes. I think it's a legitimate question that deserves a legitimate answer."

"No, I haven't. Doesn't mean that I don't want to…but I have more respect for her than that. And I have more respect for Henry than that."

"Hmmm hmmm." Hotch agreed noncommittally.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't have an opinion either way." Dave actually cared about someone other than himself in a relationship? This was definitely a first. "Have you talked to her…about things?"

"What _things_?" Dave waited for Hotch's reply. "You mean Will? No, I haven't."

"You haven't talked to her about why Will left?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Why not? Usually, the first thing discussed in a new relationship is the prior relationship and the things that transpired so you can avoid them."

"I figure she has enough to deal with between work and being a single parent. She'll open up when she's ready."

Hotch chuckled. "This is a day I never thought I'd live to see." Dave raised his eyebrow in question. "You're in love. David Rossi has been hit by cupid."

"Very funny," Dave growled, but his tone lacked its usual gruffness.

"No, it's actually quite nice," Hotch replied in a wistful tone.

Dave got thoughtful for a long moment. "Do you know what broke her and Will up?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, but if I had to make a guess, he wanted to go back to New Orleans. But I figure if anyone knows, it would be JJ. I don't think it would be right to speak for her."

"Touché."

"Are you ready to be transferred out of the BAU…if this becomes serious?" Hotch inquired.

Dave leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. "I've thought about it."

"JJ might lose her job. This isn't like when you first started at the FBI, there are rules and regulations forbidding interoffice relationships and fraternization."

"I _know_ the rules because I helped create most of them in one way or the other. But what is happening with JJ should not impact the team. If it does, then it's only because it came out in the open before things could be settled first."

_Could be settled, not _if. Hotch made a mental note of Dave's Freudian slip. "I don't want to see either of you get hurt. So, I'm warning you now not to let anything about the job get personal. We might be friends, but I will suspend you without thinking twice. And if you even think about hurting JJ…I will make sure the report that is submitted to the review panel reflects that your demise was the result of an accidental gunshot."

"You wouldn't dare."

Hotch leveled a gaze. "Don't hurt JJ and you won't have to find out. You're not the only person here who has ties to people who know how to make things…" Hotch's voice trailed off. "If you know what I mean."

Something about Hotch's tone let Dave know he wasn't bullshitting. "I respect that of you, Aaron." He got up from the chair and made his way to the door. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"There is one more thing: You are prepared that Will could come back, right?" Hotch asked.

Dave paused. His hand unconsciously gripped the knob. "Yes."

"And?"

"I will fight for what is mine."

"Are they yours to fight for?" Hotch asked quietly. Dave's jaw line tightened. "You do know that there may be a chance you would have to let them go?"

A brief look of sadness flashed in Dave's eyes. He had considered that moment, but hearing it said out loud made it real. "I won't let that happen if I can help it."

"I know." Hotch did know. Loyal to a fault and the best man to have in corner and on your side during a fight, Dave could be an asshole at times, but he was by the book when it was warranted. There was no doubt that he had thought about his relationship with JJ from every angle.

"I'll see you later, Aaron," Dave remarked and gave a small nod. He closed the door behind him.

Hotch replaced his glasses and picked up the discarded file. As he began reading, as small smile tugged at his mouth. This time he let it stay.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I will admit that this chapter may appear that I have veered off course, and deep down inside I admit that it's true. However, there was a part of me that wanted to show Dave in a social setting while letting the two people who know him best to reveal his lesser-seen side. I hope that this chapter will build up to the inevitable and much needed talk between Dave and Jen.**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

The sound of children's voices ringing with laughter filled the backyard. Along with Hotch and Dave, a small group of people had arrived to help celebrate the announcement of Brenda and Paul's engagement.

Taking a beer from Paul, Hotch sat down at the picnic table and sipped while keeping an eye on Jack who was playing with Henry and a few other children.

"So, Aaron, Brenda tells me you and Dave both work at the FBI?" Paul asked politely.

Hotch nodded. "We do. In fact, he was one of the reasons I transferred from the DA's office to the FBI."

"And now you're his chief," Paul ribbed.

"Do they give you hazardous duty pay with that job?" Brenda asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well…he's not as hard to reign in like he was when I first started at the bureau. I think age has managed to slow him down." Hotch winked.

"I doubt that," Brenda replied as she watched Dave playing with the kids on the other side of the yard. "I'm sorry to hear about Haley. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"It's been hard, but Jack and I have gotten through the first year. Dave's been a lot of help."

"He's always been a great person to have as a friend."

Hotch took a sip of his beer. "That he is. May I ask what broke you two up?" He looked at Paul. "I'm sorry."

Brenda laughed lightly. "Don't apologize; I don't keep secrets from Paul. To be honest, Dave and I broke up because I wasn't the right one for him. He needed someone strong, independent, and able to pick herself up when times got tough. I wanted a man who would do that for me." She looked up and steadied her gaze at JJ who was standing talking to another woman.

"Dave doesn't like clinging vines," Brenda continued. For a second her voice choked. Clearing it quickly, she gave a slight smile. "I was a clinging vine. But looking back, I'm glad things didn't work out with Dave. Because of him, I had to stand on my two feet and I got to meet Paul."

The sound of a child crying filled the air. Hotch immediately turned around to see if it was coming from Jack when he saw Dave pick Henry up. He couldn't hear the words, but whatever Dave was saying to the child helped calm him down. Within seconds, JJ was over beside her son, giving a mother's comfort.

Hotch tried to remain stoic as he watched Henry push against Dave to be let down. Setting the child on his feet, Dave moved closer to JJ and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"They look good together," Brenda observed.

"What?"

"Dave and Jennifer. They look good together…like they compliment one another in all the ways that matter."

"He's not supposed to be with her."

"Fraternization regulations inspired by David Rossi?" Brenda asked. "I know all about it. Look at them together; he loves her."

Hotch tried to find the words to explain the dozen reasons Dave and JJ couldn't be together, but seeing them standing there, so close, so perfect…

"I don't think Dave knows how he feels," Hotch commented. He took a sip of his beer and found it warm. Setting it aside, he turned back to Brenda.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to check on the fire," Paul said as he stood up. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Brenda's cheek. Hotch felt a flash of jealousy.

"Dave always knows how he feels," Brenda corrected. "That's the problem with him. He's a 'damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead' when it comes to his emotions. If you want my honest opinion, I think JJ scares him. He's finally seeing everything he's ever wanted standing in front of him with her and Henry."

Hotch watched his friend. Dave did deserve happiness. "Brenda, may I ask a question? I see how you obviously still care for him, but why did you let Dave go?"

Brenda looked at Dave throwing Henry in the air as the sound of the little boy's belly laughs filled the air. "So he could find his family."

Hotch went to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Dad! Dad!" Jack called out as he ran over. Breathless, he stopped in front of Hotch. "Dad, can Henry spend the night?"

"I don't know…"

"Ah, come on, Dad. Please? I already asked Aunt Jen, and she said to ask you."

Hotch grimaced. He had been hoping for a quiet night and maybe getting Jen to take Jack for the night. "Jack…"

"Please?" the little boy was practically bouncing from want.

"If you take Henry, Jen and Dave can have that talk," Brenda encouraged. Hotch looked at her. "But I didn't say anything." She busied herself with the tablecloth.

Brenda had a point, Dave and Jen did have to have a talk. "Okay, Jack. Henry can spend the night. Go tell Aunt Jen."

xxxxxx

"Are you sure you want Henry for the night?" JJ asked Hotch as they stood next to Dave's Escalade.

"It's no problem. I think you and Dave need some quiet time. And Jack loves spending time with Henry."

JJ got the car seat out of the truck and handed it to Hotch. In the yard the boys were still playing. "Henry may not be much fun after you put the car in drive," she observed.

"With any luck they both might pass out on the way home."

"I owe you, Hotch."

"No, Dave owes me."

JJ smiled. "Thanks anyway. For everything." She handed over Henry's miniature go bag. "Everything should be in there."

"Boys!" Hotch called out. "It's time to go. Jack, do you have everything?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Help Henry get in his car seat while I say good-bye to Aunt Brenda and Uncle Paul."

"Yes, Dad."

Hotch turned to Brenda and Paul. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Thanks for coming. It was nice to meet you, Aaron," Paul replied and shook Hotch's hand.

Brenda stood up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Hotch's cheek. "I know you say you're not ready, but call me on Monday. I know a nice young lady. Okay."

Hotch grimaced. "I'll think about it."

"Call me, anyway."

"She just wants a chance to baby sit Jack," Paul ribbed.

"Well, sort of. If I can get you to go out, then you might be able to take Dave and Jen with you, and I can have both boys."

"Brenda, that is too kind of you, but…"

"Think about it," she offered. "I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Thanks, Brenda." Hotch turned around and walked to the car. Getting in, he made sure both boys were secure before starting the engine. As he put the car in reverse, he honked at the two remaining couples in the yard and waved. They waved back. Then he back out and the car disappeared.

"It's okay, Jen, he's with Hotch and Jack," Dave soothed as he ran a hand over her back.

"I know. I just have a hard time being away from him when I don't have to be." JJ felt her eyes well up.

"So, what are you going to do now that you have the house to yourselves?" Brenda inquired.

"That's a good question. I guess we'll find out when we get home to a quiet house," Dave teased, his arm slipping around JJ's waist.

"Thank you for inviting us over," JJ spoke to Brenda.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll call you Monday about getting together for lunch."

"If a case doesn't come up."

"I understand." Brenda gave JJ a hug. Then she turned to Dave and hugged him. "Take her home and talk to her while you have the chance," she whispered in Dave's ear.

"I will. Come on, JJ." Carefully he guided her to the car and helped her inside. Getting in, he started the engine, and with a wave to his ex and her fiancé, he put the car in drive and pulled into the street.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dave and JJ finally have their talk and JJ reveals the reason behind Will's departure. I know it's a short chapter, but it will propel the other chapters. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed._

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

JJ opened the front door and walked inside. Turning on the lights, she waited for Dave to come in before closing the door and throwing the two locks.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Whatever you have will be fine," Dave answered. He walked around the living room, taking in the simplicity of the furnishings and tried to compare it to his. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time; I'll meet you outside on the patio," JJ called out as she poured the wine.

A couple minutes later Dave stepped out on the patio with a light blanket in his hands. JJ looked up from her chair.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I thought you might be a little chilled." He unfolded it and placed it over her lap.

"Thanks." JJ handed Dave his glass. "It's not what you're used to, but it beats green kool-aid."

Dave sipped. "Strawberry wine?"

"Is it that bad?"

Dave grimaced. "Is it too late to exchange it for green kool-aid?"

JJ smiled. "Sorry. I know it's cheap, but I like it." She shrugged lightly. "Right now everything I have is going into raising Henry. A lot of my pay is going to pay for the sitter whenever we are out of town for more than a couple of days."

Dave sat down on chair across from her. "Actually, now that I think about it, Strawberry wine isn't so bad."

JJ scoffed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. I promise the next time you'll have Cabernet Sauvignon chilling in the fridge." Her eyes twinkled, but not from teasing. There were tears in her eyes.

"Jen, what did you mean when you said everything was going into raising Henry?"

JJ sipped her wine and fiddled with the blanket. "It costs a lot to raise a child, you know. Sorry."

"Don't be. Isn't Will helping?"

"Occasionally. Sometimes. When I can get him on the phone. He's still a little angry at me."

Dave watched her expressions. "Why would he be angry at you?"

"Just the things he and I said to each other during our last fight."

Dave put his glass down on the end table and leaned forward. "JJ, there's been something on my mind. When I watched Henry that weekend, I was watching the Cubs game. He came up to me and asked what the players were doing. I explained that they hit the ball to run around the bases and then they run home." He paused to let that sink in.

"Henry said to me: 'Run home? Like Daddy?'" Dave continued. "What did he mean by that, JJ?"

"Oh God! I didn't think he had overheard that fight." JJ ran her fingers under her eyes to catch the stray tears.

"Tell me about the fight," Dave encouraged.

JJ took a shuddered breath. "You know that Will never liked DC. And he hated Virginia even more. At first he was excited about living here. The nation's capitol and all that, but as time went on, he kept wanting to go back to Louisiana. I thought he would get used to it…eventually."

"I thought you two were going to get married."

"I thought so, too. He gave me a ring and asked and I said yes."

"So what happened?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't know. We stopped making love about six months after Henry arrived. I assumed maybe it was the stress of the new baby, my hours changing, the cases getting harder and what happened with Hotch…just everything building up and adding stress."

"But it wasn't." Dave found himself liking Will less with each passing moment.

"He was offered his old job back in New Orleans. They wanted to give him a promotion and more pay."

"What's wrong with that? You could have transferred to the field office there."

"I didn't want to. I don't want to give up my job in any capacity."

"He wanted you to give up your job?" Dave was surprised at her revelation.

"Any job that wasn't being a wife and mother. I love Henry and I love being a mother, but I know what's out there. I see it every day. I see it in ways that other parents never will. There's a part of me that wants to get these bad guys. And that's probably the FBI agent in me, but there's the mother part of me who wants to make sure that no parent cries themselves to sleep."

"That's understandable."

"I am also that parent... Every time I hear about a child being abducted or…" She stopped and blinked back the tears. "I imagine that it could be Henry. So I work harder to get those criminals off the street for good."

Dave knew when to talk and when to shut up. This was the time to do the latter.

"After that one case in Chicago, I came home a little upset. I know, we were all upset, but I took it a little harder than I should have. I know now I should have gone out with the team to de-stress, but I wanted to go home and see Henry and Will. Anyway, as I walked thru the door, Will could see that I had been crying. I tried to explain that it was let down, but unfortunately he had been flipping stations and WGN news was on. He knew all about the case.

"He put his foot down that night and demanded that I give up the FBI and move to Louisiana. I told him no; that I had been on worse cases than this, it just hit home more than I thought it would." JJ kept wiping the tears. "He said that he was ready to get married and settle down. I told him that we could talk about it some other time. I was tired. He got down and proposed. I said no. He told me that I was putting the precious FBI ahead of him."

JJ tried to regain her composure. Dave took everything in and filed it away.

"I asked him what was in Louisiana, and he replied that the BAU wasn't there. I told him that I couldn't just up and leave my family. He flew off the handle and said that he and Henry were my family and he was tired of taking a back seat to the FBI. We exchanged some horrible insults and he told me that the FBI wasn't always going to be there for me and what was I going to do then? I told him that I didn't know. He said 'I'll bet you'll run home to your mommy and daddy'. To which I replied, 'No, Will, that's what you do when things don't work out in your favour; you run home.' The next day I came home from work to find his bags packed, and after a hug for Henry, he spit out something at me in Cajun. Then he left and I haven't seen him since."

For the first time in his adult life, Dave Rossi was at a complete loss for words. There was nothing he could tell her that could take away the pain and the hurt. He wanted to hold her, but he knew it was not the time. Moving in without her permission could set everything back and make her pull away. She needed a friend and understanding; not a quick sympathy fuck.

"I admire you," Dave complimented out of the blue.

"Sure you do," JJ scoffed thru her tears.

"No, I do. You have kept all of this inside and still maintained your professionalism at work. Plus, you've managed to raise Henry without any fuss. I take my hat off to you."

"Dave…"

"Jen, between you and Hotch, I feel as though I haven't accomplished anything in my whole fifty-five years. I don't know how you two do it- balancing work, life, parenthood…sanity- and keep it all together."

"Thanks," she replied, but it was toneless.

Standing up, he stepped over to her chair. "Mind if I sit down?"

JJ lifted the blanket. "Go ahead."

"Are you going to go after Will for child support?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know. I want him to stay in Henry's life, but I don't want anything to do with him right now."

"That money belongs to Henry."

"I know. There is something I can't put my finger on that is eating at me. I just need a little more time to adjust to his leaving and help Henry. I owe my son everything I can give him, but I don't know if I want Will in his life right now."

Dave put his arm around JJ's shoulders. "I understand. My sister went thru a horrible divorce, so I know a little bit about custody and child support." He smoothed her hair down. "I will be here for you when you decide what to do."

JJ closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth and comforting arms. "Thank you, Dave."

"Cara, could you answer me a question?"

"I'll try."

"What did Will say to you in Cajun?"

JJ took a deep breath and let it out. She tried to hide the sorrow in her eyes, but there was no hiding from the first class profiler beside her. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"We're friends, and friends can tell each other anything."

"Will told me that I was a frigid bitch and he never loved me."

Dave's arms tightened around JJ. Immediately he went into protective mode. He had had his suspicions why Will had left, and now he knew for sure. However, JJ would never hear it from him.

"That's not true, JJ. He was just angry and lashed out."

"It hurt."

"I know it did."

"You're angry."

Dave sighed. "Not in the way you think. I thought Will was many things, but I never presumed him to be a fool. If anything, I'm angry at the way he treated you. He was wrong to say that to you- especially in front of Henry. Understand if I say that I can't forgive him for that. "

"I know." Her soft weeping broke Dave's heart. The tears she had tried to hold back fell like rain, as the dam released all the pain she had held in for so long. Clutching Dave's shirt, JJ gave in to her sorrow.

"Get it out, Cara. I won't let you go." With all of his heart, he meant it. Nothing short of death would rip him away from her side.

Under the starry night, in the security of Dave's strong arms, JJ poured out her grief. Dave kept his promise and held her tight until she was done.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anyone questioning Dave's intentions will only have to read this chapter to find out the answer. Of course I know what the next demand is going to be. Yes, I am working on it! As you all may know, Will is a son of a bitch, but now he totally reveals himself. How Dave handles it completely surprised even me! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all reading and reviewing. You are what keeps me going._

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Monday morning at the BAU found the team in stand down since another team had been brought into the rotation cycle. There were no complaints since Hotch's team had spent the better part of five months in the air or on the road. A month of being able to catch up on paperwork, sanity, and sleeping in their own bed was more than a blessing.

JJ was busy sorting files in her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Jen," Dave greeted.

"Hi, Dave. I'd offer you a seat, but…"

Dave shook his head. "That's alright. I wanted to pop in and see how you were doing."

"I'm okay. I should be asking how you are doing since you spent the night in Henry's bed." JJ placed the files in the cabinet and closed the drawer. "You could have had the couch and saved your back."

"I didn't mind. I thought you shouldn't spend the night alone." He stepped over to stand in front of her. "I'm glad you confided in me, even though I know how much it hurt."

JJ looked down, her hair veiled her face. "Thank you for being there. I know you would have rather been anywhere else other than holding a crying woman."

"I had no where else to go." Dave put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Jennifer, don't ever be ashamed to show me how you feel. You have the right to be human."

"I'm a parent; I can't afford to get emotional over things that are out of my control."

"I beg to differ, Cara. If you take that logic and combine it with not getting emotional over what you see at work, then when do you allow yourself to break down? You need release so you don't short-circuit. And if it helps, you can break down on my shoulder any time you want."

"Thank you," JJ breathed.

"Now, for what I really came for." He lowered his head toward hers.

"Dave, we're at work."

"I locked the door. Now be quiet and enjoy breaking the rules for once." He covered her mouth with his- effectively cutting off any protest. As his mouth moved slowly over hers, his goatee tickled her skin, JJ thought about pulling away, but when his tongue begged for entrance, she felt her eyes close and gave in with a satisfied sigh.

Gentle and slow, Dave explored her mouth with the sweet expertise of a man who had done this a thousand times before, but made sure all of his attention was on the woman in his arms. Feeling JJ's fingers slide thru his hair, he deepened the kiss and dared her to keep up. God he wanted to touch her, but even he was aware of his surroundings, so instead, he cupped her breast and relished in the way it fit perfectly in his hand.

Moaning from pure pleasure, JJ pulled him closer. Hesitantly, her tongue touched his and let him know that whatever he gave her would be reciprocated.

Dave felt his desire rise as the urge to take her on the desk nearly overwhelmed him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand not being able to make love to her, but when he did, she would understand what it feel like to be wanted, needed, and desired by a man.

Unfortunately, that moment wasn't going to be right now as a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Lifting his head, Dave waited to catch his breath. "We have company," he whispered.

"I heard." JJ tried to untangle herself from Dave. Running a hand thru her hair, she attempted to make herself presentable.

"Are you okay?"

"No," JJ answered truthfully, her knees shaking. Stepping over to her chair, she sat down and tried to gather herself. "You might as well let them in."

Dave flipped the lock on the knob and turned the handle to open the door just as Garcia was ready to knock again. "Hello, Kitten," Dave greeted pleasantly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Fancy and daring… If I must say so, myself." She cast a quick glance downward to Dave's crotch. "I'm taking that's not a Glock in your pocket, and please I beg of you tell me that it's not me you're happy to see." She smiled knowingly at JJ.

"Hey, PG," JJ greeted a bit more enthusiastically than usual.

"Hello, Jen. After five years at the BAU and you decide to lock your door _during _business hours? How interesting." It was taking everything she had not to grin like a fool.

"Do you have something for me?" JJ tried to change the subject.

"I do, but unfortunately it's not a brush. But I did find that information on the strangler case in San Francisco from 2004. I think I know which one you need more." Garcia winked at her friend and smiled at the flush crossing her cheeks.

"You know, technically, during break time, you are off the clock," Garcia chided gently. "But as liaison, you already know that."

"Not to sound rude, Kitten, but aside from the folder, is there another reason for your visit?" Dave remarked dryly.

Garcia nodded. "Why yes I do! I wanted to let you know that I bought my little godson his birthday present."

JJ went white. "Birthday present?" Was it Henry's birthday already? Where had the time gone?

"Oh, Jayje," Garcia soothed. "That's alright. I figured with everything going on, you might need some help. So, I already sent out the invites…" At JJ's raised eyebrow, Garcia grimaced. "I hacked your blackberry. Please don't be angry. Anyway, I ordered the cake, got the streamers, and now all you have to do is pick up the cake and party platters for Saturday."

"Oh, Pen," JJ choked out. "I don't know how to repay you."

Garcia's eyes twinkled. "You'll have to owe me one. Until then, I'm going to lock the door behind me so Agent Rossi can finish filing his special report…" She opened the door. "If you know what I mean." With a wink, she was gone.

"Did she just give us permission to continue breaking FBI rules?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"I never needed permission before," Dave commented as he stood up and walked over to JJ. Leaning down, he placed his hands on her chair and moved in. "Now where were we, Agent Jareau?"

"I think we were at 'K' for kissing, or 'M' for making out. I can't remember," she breathed against his mouth.

"Maybe this will remind you." He let his mouth move over hers as her arms went around his neck.

The sound of "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" filled the air. JJ broke away. "I have to get that."

"We still have five minutes left on our mandatory break. Let it go to voice mail, Cara," Dave whispered as he felt her pull back.

Her eyes flew to his. "I can't. It's Will." Reaching for her purse, she extracted her cell phone. Dave stepped back and smoothed a hand over his hair.

"I'll let you go. Call me later so I can take you and Henry to dinner." He looked down at the front of his jeans before heading for the door. No problem with anyone assuming what just transpired. The mere mention of Will had taken the wind out of his sails.

"Dave…"

"Answer the phone, Jen. For Henry." Dave opened the door and closed it behind him. Standing still, he didn't mean to eavesdrop, but JJ's voice carried thru the wood.

"…I don't care what your plans are, Will. Your son's birthday is Saturday and he wants to see his father. No, I will not bring him down to New Orleans. We are on stand down, but we can still be called in. I only got Saturday… No, let me finish. I only got Saturday off because I put in for it. Before you left. No, I will not buy Henry a present and put your name on it! Why don't you send me the money from the last two months so I can buy him something…? You're broke? Convenient. No. No. I don't even have enough money to give our son a party. Will…could you please let me finish? I was going to use the money I thought you were sending but it went to pay the sitter. I'm sorry that we were tracking a serial killer abducting children. No, don't let that bother you; it never did before. I don't know how I'm going to pay the sitter next month. Look, just send me the money and I'll see what I can do about getting him down to New Orleans. I have to get back to work. No. No. I'm not upset. I'll talk to you Saturday. Bye."

Dave didn't need to hear any more. Picking up the pace, he walked to Garcia's door and knocked.

"Enter upon your own free will, oh mere peasant, and state your business," came the cheery greeting from the other side.

"Garcia?" Dave asked hesitantly. For some reason tracking and profiling criminals didn't scare him half as much as walking into Garcia's private lair.

"Boss!" Pen exclaimed as she turned to greet her visitor. "Come on in! To what do I owe this visit?"

Dave walked over and leaned a hip against her desk, then leveled a dark gaze her way. "Can you keep a secret?"

Pen's eyes sparkled at the prospect of being brought into Dave Rossi's private world. "Secret keeping isn't free."

Dave bit his bottom lip and nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. How many secrets can a new I-Pad buy me?"

Her mouth formed an O. "Oh, Boss! I will never open my mouth again!" She leaned in conspiratorially. "What's the secret? You need me to hack into Strauss's private account? Or maybe find those photos of J Edgar Hoover in the red garter and heels the Feds say _doesn't_ exist, but we both know they do?" Her fingers poised above the keyboard readied to do his bidding.

"JJ, Henry, and the birthday party."

"You said 'secret'; you didn't say 'Confidential/Classified under Penalty of listening to Strauss singing Karaoke'." Dave raised his eyebrow. "YouTube. Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to. Now back to the topic: JJ, Henry, and the birthday party," he repeated evenly.

"Oooo!" Pen clapped her hands excitedly.

Dave reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Taking out one of his credit cards, he handed it over to her. "Buy everything JJ is going to need for the party. I don't care about the cost. Then get Henry a couple of gifts from you and me." Pen reached for the card but he pulled back. "I'm serious. Not a word of this to JJ. And I better get my card back."

"Incredible!" Pen breathed, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe I got to see this moment."

"What?"

"You're in love."

Dave's gaze softened…a bit. "Get the stuff and bring back my card. Or else," he ordered gruffly. Then he winked.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you guys don't mind the direction I am taking Rossi. Although he can be a royal pain in the ass, I would like to think that deep down inside he cares about people. He might be jaded, but he is always looking for that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. If he weren't, he wouldn't have tried marriage three times! This chapter is for Tracia. Okay, you begged and begged and now your wish is my command._

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

"Happy birthday, dear Henry. Happy birthday to you," the chorus of voices sang in unison. As Henry blew out the three candles on his Shrek cake, the crowd applauded and cheered.

"I blowed out the candle Mommy," Henry said. "I get a wish now, right?"

JJ hugged her little boy close. "Yes, Munchkin Man; you get a wish. But since today is a special day, you get three wishes."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Three wishes?"

"Yep. All for you." She kissed the top of his head.

"I wish…"

"No, honey, you have to keep your wishes a secret or they won't come true."

"Oh…"

"You make your wishes and I'll get you a piece of cake. Which slice do you want?" JJ asked as she picked up the knife.

"The biggest 'cause I'm the birthday boy," Henry announced proudly and looked at Dave who winked at him. Fighting a fit of giggles, he ducked his head.

"I know which piece Uncle Dave is getting," JJ remarked dryly and sliced the knife into the soft design.

Passing the plates around, Garcia served up the ice cream. Satisfied that everyone had a slice, JJ walked over to Dave with a paper plate and handed it to him. "As promised," she announced sweetly.

Dave looked down and picked up the fork. "I dreamed of getting a piece of ass from you Jen, I didn't imagine it would be soft and edible."

JJ pursed her lips. "After what you did, you're lucky to get this."

"You mean telling Henry to get the biggest slice?" He tried to feign innocence.

"No. Well, that too." JJ motioned her hand around the two rooms. "You think all of this just magically appeared out of thin air?"

Dave broke off a piece of cake and put it in his mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And that Robo-Sapien? Dave! That was too much money to spend."

"It's okay. After September, I'll be getting my alimony back from Brenda. Besides, all little boys need a robot."

"Still, Dave…all of this and the cake. And…I don't know how to pay you back."

Dave dipped his fork and broke off a big chunk of cake and frosting. "Here." He shoved the fork in her mouth. Surprised, JJ tried to close her mouth quickly.

"Why did you do that?" she sputtered.

"So I could do this." Dave lowered his head and covered her mouth with his. Using his tongue, he licked the frosting from her lips. Moaning low, JJ stood still and let him kiss her.

"Mommy, what is Uncle Dave doing?" Henry called out.

JJ broke away. "I…uh." Oh boy!

"Your mommy had some frosting on her lip, so I took care of it," Dave answered smoothly.

Henry laughed and shook his head. "No, she didn't; you were kissing."

"So I was. I can't fool you."

"No you cant, 'cause I three years old." He held up four fingers.

"Close, son." Dave lowered a finger. "There you go." In the distance, the phone rang.

"Henry!" A voice called out. "Telephone! I think it's your dad!"

"Daddy!" Henry ran for the living room. Grabbing the phone he started to chatter a mile a minute. "...and a Shrek cake. And a robot. And a bike. And three candles. I blowed them all out! Uncle Dave got it for me. He got me the robot. And Aunt Pen got me a drawing board with paint and chalk. And Uncle Dave kissed Mommy." He shook his head. The room went deathly quiet. "No. She had frosting on her mouth." He turned to look at JJ and held out the phone. "Mommy, Daddy wants to talk to you. Can I go play with Jack?"

Numbly, JJ nodded. Taking the phone, she turned her back to the room full of adults. Quietly she went to her bedroom and closed the door.  
****

JJ put the plastic lid on the remaining cake and placed it in the fridge. She closed the door and went back into the dining room. Quietly and methodically, she began clearing the table.

"Jen, this can wait until morning," Dave offered softly.

"I want to get it done now." More forcefully than she intended, she threw paper plates, cups, and empty trays into the trash bag. She had held it together so well after her talk with Will because she didn't want to ruin Henry's special day. Now the guests were gone, and she wanted to scream and cry and hurt something as bad as she felt.

Dave sipped his Coke. "Jen -"

"No, Dave. I want to get this done while I still can." Trying not to cry, she blindly reached for the empty soda bottles.

Dave set the can down. "I can get this. Why don't you go lie down and rest?"

JJ spun on him. "Don't tell me what to do! Who the hell do you think you are coming into my life and taking charge?"

"I'm just trying to be a friend." Dave tried to remain calm. He wasn't an expert profiler for nothing, and he could tell that JJ was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Who the hell gave you that right?" She shoved more refuse into the bag and stomped into the living room. Clearing off the coffee table, she made her rounds. "For your information, I didn't need your help."

"Perhaps, but your little boy needed a party." He tried to keep his tone from sounding clipped.

"So, you do admit to buying all of this?" Her tone was snappish, but Dave heard the catch.

"Where did you hear that?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Pfff. You think I'm stupid because I'm not a full-fledged profiler? Unless Pen came into some money over night, there was no way she could have afforded the bike, robot, cake, and the two rented ponies."

Dave gave a half-smile. "I didn't think she'd get the ponies."

JJ looked at him in surprise. "This is Garcia we're talking about. I'm shocked she didn't get a clown."

"Henry is too young for clowns. Now that I think about it, I'm too young for clowns."

"Make a joke, Dave. Have a laugh on me."

"Jen, this isn't about the party, and this isn't about Henry or robots or jokes, and you know it."

"It isn't?" She put her hands on her hips. "Okay, Mr. Hotshot Profiler, tell me what is really bugging me."

"Aside from the phone call…the rather rude and disgusting phone call? I would say: kissing you in front of Henry and then him announcing it to the room."

JJ felt her cheeks burn. "You had no right to kiss me."

"Yes, I did," he countered, his eyes getting dark.

"Because I owe you for all of this. I will pay you back."

"When? When Will pays you back? I don't think I'm going to live long enough to see hell freeze over."

"Then I'll hock my ring."

"No, you are not. You can keep it for Henry or mail it back to Will, but you will not hock your ring."

"I'm going to pay you back."

"You don't have to. This was my birthday present to Henry. If you pay me back, you negate the day and everything it meant. Even you aren't cruel enough to negate a little boy's three wishes."

"Damn you, Dave! Henry told Will that you kissed me!"

Dave shrugged. "And what, Cara? I can't take it back. What did you want me to do? Lie to Henry? He knew what we were doing!"

"I…" She bit her lip.

"Henry was going to see us kissing, eventually. Who knew that Will was going to call today? From what I gather, he hasn't had much contact." Dave stepped in front of her and raised her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm not going to apologize for kissing you. And no one is going to make me feel guilty for acting on my emotions. Not even you."

"He bitched me out. He called me an unfit mother and a slut." JJ's bottom lip trembled as the anger began to leave her and the conversation came back. "The things he said about you…"

Dave's lip twitched, but he kept his temper check. "I don't give a damn what he said about me. I do care though, what he said about you. And that he deliberately tried to taint this day with his jealousy." Gently his thumb stroked her cheek. "I can take care of this Jen, if you let me."

JJ shook her head. "Dave, I can't let you get involved. This is between me and Will."

"No, this is about you and Henry. Take the fucking handcuffs off me, Jennifer, and let me take care of this. Let me help you."

For a long time the only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Gently, JJ tried to break away, but Dave held her tight. "Dave…I have to finish cleaning."

"Cara, the cleaning is done for the night. Put the bag down and relax." Taking the bag from her hand, he set it on the floor. Then he wrapped her in his arms. "Let me show you how I feel about you now that no one is around."

Lowering his mouth to hers, he wasn't trying to be gentle as his tongue invaded her mouth and searched for hers. Hungrily he mated their tongues together as he gathered her closer. He pressed her body to his and relished in her curves.

"Dave," JJ murmured against his mouth as his hands began to unbutton her blouse.

"Let me take care of you. Please for once let someone take control."

She couldn't think. She could barely breathe. Her body yearned for human touch and comfort. For so long she had tried to be strong for her co-workers and her son. However, lately it seemed the more she tried to be strong, the heavier the world on her shoulders became. She wanted to love and be loved, but she was afraid. Afraid to give into her desires and wants. Afraid to let loose. But Dave was willing to take it from her. He was going to take the weight from her shoulders. All she had to do was let go.

Moving his lips from hers, Dave trailed along her jaw line to the erratic beating pulse in her neck. "Give in, Jen. Let me love you."

Cupping his face in her hands, JJ covered his mouth with hers and kissed him with all the passion she was feeling. Opening her mouth to deepen their kiss, she tried to devour him as her body pressed against his and let him know that she wanted him.

Dave didn't have to be told twice. Picking her up in his arms, he held her close as he carried her from the room and turned off the lights behind them. In the darkened hallway, he kissed her again as his hand fumbled for the knob on her bedroom door. Opening it, he set her down and slowly began to make love to her mouth. So sweet, so soft, so desirable, she deserved to be loved and he wanted to be the man to love her.

As his hands reached for her slacks, JJ pulled back. "I have to go check on Henry. I'll be back." She kissed him to seal her promise. Stepping out of the room, she ducked into her son's room. A quick check that he was deeply asleep and doing alright, she breathed a sigh of relief. A gentle kiss on his forehead, she reached down and removed the Robo-Sapien from his grasp. Placing it on the nightstand, she looked at her angel. A rhythmic thumping caught her attention. "Hello, Mudgie. You take care of him, okay?"

His answer was more tail thumping. JJ scratched his head. Straightening up, she moved out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

The lights were out in her room, but soft moonlight peaked thru the window to cast a glow to help her make out the figure on her bed. Swallowing hard, she averted her eyes. "Dave, are you…?" Dave Rossi was in _her_ bed. Naked. Waiting for her. _Her_! Just the thought was enough to send a tingle thru her body.

"I got ready for bed. I think you should do the same," he replied persuasively. "Come to bed, Jen."

With trembling fingers, JJ unbuttoned her blouse and let the material slide down her arms to fall to the floor. She could hear Dave draw in a sharp breath as the moonlight revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. With more bravery than she actually felt, her hands unsnapped the catch and zipper on her slacks and let it pool around her feet. As her fingers reached for the elastic on her scant panties, Dave cleared his throat.

"Leave them on. Come here." He reached for her and she went willingly into his arms. Pulling her head down to his, he kissed her as his hands entwined in her hair to draw her closer. He needed her so badly. He yearned to be one with her, but he knew he had to let her take charge. It was all about earning her trust.

As her mouth moved against his, Dave could feel her hesitancy. She was holding back. Not anymore. He loved her and it was time she start taking charge in her life. Starting tonight. Taking her hand in his, he guided her down to his desire for her. Gasping against his mouth, JJ tried to pull her thoughts together as Dave wrapped her hand around him.

"Dave…"

"Touch me, Cara. Do everything you have ever dreamed of. Have your way with me. Make me yours," he replied thickly as her hand timidly stroked him. "Love me, Jen."

JJ thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest at his words. Was this real? Was her hand really touching him? Was he asking _her _to love _him_? Oh God! She didn't want to screw this up.

"Dave…" she pleaded. "I can't. What if I…?" The memory of Will's parting words came back to haunt.

"Jennifer, I have faith in you. Nothing you do will be wrong. Trust me." His eyes met hers. "Trust yourself."

Kissing him quickly, her mouth moved from his lips down his neck to his chest - the broad chest she had wondered on more than one occasion what it would feel like to touch. Now, here she was with her hands on him, her fingers stroking him, and breathing in his strong masculine scent. Finding his nipple, her mouth drew him in and heard his gasp.

Her mouth teased and loved him until she heard him breathe her name. Moving over to the other nipple, she gave equal attention while Dave's hands weaved thru her hair. She was making him crazy and she took pleasure from it. Moving downward, her lips made a path to his belly button to his desire. For years she'd wondered if all the stories she had heard were trie, but now she could see for herself that there was more truth than fiction to the legend of Dave Rossi.

It was real. It was happening. There was no turning back.

Darting her tongue out, she touched him and felt him jerk. He wanted her. She could feel it. Opening her mouth, she took him inside and began loving him.

Dave thought he was losing his mind as JJ's mouth and tongue stroked him in ways no other woman ever had. He wasn't sure how she knew exactly where to touch him, but each stroke of her mouth and fingers against him pushed him closer to the edge of return. She was an angel, her mouth was heaven, and if he were to die right now, he would go being the happiest man on earth.

With each stroke, she took him deeper into her mouth and relished in knowing she was making him crazy. Good. He had been driving her crazy for so long - even before Will was a part of her life. She shook her head. This wasn't about _him._ This was about her and Dave. Greedily she feasted on him and begged him to release, but he had other ideas.

"I need to feel you, Cara. Let me touch you. Please." Dave Rossi never begged for anything, but he wasn't above throwing his pride out the window if it meant saving his life.

Straightening up, Jen stood beside the bed and let Dave's hands roam her body. Moaning, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Electricity coursed thru her body as his hands stroked her breasts and trailed down to the v between her thighs. Ducking his fingers under her panties, he brushed over her amber curls and delight in the way her body arched against his hand.

Hot, wet, and pulsing, Dave moved his fingers against her clit. Automatically her hips moved in cadence to his touch. Daringly, he inserted a finger into her tight core and nearly lost control as her body gripped him. Thrusting gently, he tried to bring her to the edge of insanity. Her short breaths and low moans let him know that he was breaking down another wall.

JJ couldn't think. She had been touched before, but never like how Dave was touching her now. Expert, knowing fingers begged her to follow his lead. So badly, she wanted to let go. But could she? Could…? Oh God! Her body suddenly contracted around Dave's fingers and drew him deeper as wave after wave of release coursed thru her. Crying out his name, she put her hand on his shoulder to brace herself as her body let go.

Trying to catch her breath, JJ looked at the man who had done this to her. It was a fact that Dave Rossi was the devil in the body of an FBI agent. Oh God! Was this really happening?

"Come here, Jen," Dave offered as he drew the scant material of her panties down her legs. Pulling her over on to the bed to straddle him, Dave's body arched up to find hers. "I need you, Jen. I need to be inside you."

Unsure, JJ looked at the man lying under her and wondered what to do. She wanted him more than any man she had ever been with before. But…

"Now, Jennifer," Dave whispered as the need for her threatened to rip him in two.

That's all it took. Lifting her hips, she positioned herself over him, then slowly she settled down and sheathed him in her tight, wet, heat. As he filled her, JJ tried to catch her breath as her body adjusted to his size and length. _Oh God, this was real_, her mind screamed. She was one with Dave. This was really happening.

It took every bit of control on Dave's part to not claim her on the spot as her body enveloped him. He had dreamed of what it would be like to be inside of her, but now that it was really happening, he knew his fantasies hadn't even come close to the reality of being one with her. Resting his hands on her hips, he held her still as he tried to gather his control. Deep breath, then another, now he was ready.

Lifting his hips, he pushed deeper inside and felt her velvet walls grab hold of him. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, but until JJ let go, he was going to have to hold on and hold back. Pulling out, he pushed back in and tied to set a rhythm she could follow.

JJ felt him move inside of her then pull out and push back in. She felt his hips undulate under hers as he set the pace. Giving in, she joined him and matched him thrust for thrust. Lifting her hips, she pulled him out before settling back down. At his groan, she did it again. He had given her power over him, and she was using it to her advantage to drive him crazy.

Moving her hips faster, she dared him to keep up. She was taking charge and it felt good. His thrusts became more determined as she rode him and controlled his body so it was at her beck and call. And she delighted in it. For once in her life she was truly making love to a man who had no problem with her being on top.

Slowly she felt her body begin to tighten as pleasure spread through out and beckoned her toward release. But she couldn't give in. It would be a sign of weakness and Dave Rossi could never see her that way. Her body contracted against her wishes and begged to let go. Fighting it, she slowed her pace. She couldn't do it any longer.

Dave felt JJ pulling back and going back behind the wall he had almost torn down. No! His mind screamed as her thrusts slowed down. She needed this release more than she could ever understand. He wondered what was happening in her mind to want to throw it all out the window at the last minute.

He wasn't going to let it happen. Not now when she was so close. Raising a hand to her breast, he cupped her soft white mound, rolled the rock hard nipple between his thumb and finger, and took pleasure in her moans as she arched against him. Then with his other hand, he pressed his thumb against her clit as his hips pulled back and thrust deeply into her.

"Dave!" JJ cried out as her body convulsed against him. He was causing her to lose control. He was pushing her over the edge faster and harder with each thrust. And her body was betraying her. It was taking his body, holding it, caressing it, and demanding more. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening…

Too late. Her orgasm threatened to destroy her, and she tried to hold back. But it was no use.

"Give in, Jen. Let go, Cara. Let it go."

"I can't," she sobbed, but her orgasm was so close. All she had to do was give in.

"Let it go. Please," Dave whispered. Pulling her head down, he kissed her hard and deep, his tongue quickly mated with hers. Then with one delicious thrust, he went deeper than even he thought possible, and in one instant, he felt his orgasm overwhelm him.

It was too much, JJ thought as Dave thrust deep into her. Too fast...Oh God! The pleasure and pain of her orgasm tore thru her body and convulsed her stronger and harder than anything she had ever experienced in her life. Wave after wave of release shook her body as she barely registered Dave pouring himself deep inside of her.

Coming slowly back to earth, JJ realized she was lying on Dave's chest and his hands were gently stroking her hair. Something wet was on her cheeks. Reaching up, she recognized the wetness as tears. She was crying.

Feeling Dave's arms go around her, JJ felt the warmth and security he offered her. Did she dare take it?

"I have you, Cara. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you," he assured softly in her ear.

While Dave held her tight, for the first time in her life, JJ did as she was told. And let it go.


	10. Chapter 10

_Just a filler chapter. It's the morning after for Dave and JJ and an unexpected visitor greets them with an unforgettable wake up call. Sorry for the shortness, I hope the last scene makes up for it._

_This is for Tracia who demanded MORE JJ/Dave sex! You are so killing me here!_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Coming out of a deep sleep, his senses heightened for any change, Dave heard the bedroom door open softly and the whisper soft feet approach his side of the mattress.

"Uncle Dave?" Henry's little voice asked. "Are you sleep?"

Dave cracked an eyelid open and peered at the young boy dressed in Toy Story 2 pajamas. "No, I'm not."

"Why are you sleeping in Mommy's bed?" Henry's eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Because Mommy didn't want me to sleep on the couch," Dave replied simply.

Henry looked around and noticed Dave's jeans on the floor. "Uncle Dave, you lost your clothes!"

"Uh, Henry…I," Dave started. There was no way this was going to end well, so he braced himself.

Henry reached down and pulled the covers back. "Uncle Dave! You're nekkid!"

Dave yanked the covers out of Henry's hands and tried to protect his dignity. "Henry…" He felt JJ's body shake with silent laughter.

"You got a peanut just like me! Mommy! Did you know that Uncle Dave has a peanut just like me!" Henry thrust Dave's jeans in his face. "Put these on so we can go watch Big Bird. Come on, Uncle Dave." He tugged at Dave's hand eagerly.

"Henry," JJ's voice spoke up. "Since you are a big boy now…"

"I'm three," Henry proclaimed.

"I know, Munchkin. Why don't you let Mudgie outside so he can go potty? How is your big boy underwear?"

"I okay Mommy. My pull up is dry."

"That's good." Leaning over Dave, JJ maintained her modesty. "Give me a kiss and then go let Mudgie out."

"Okay, Mommy." He left the room calling for Mudgie. The door closed behind him.

JJ lay back in Dave's arms. "I'm sorry about that." She nuzzled against Dave's neck. She had forgotten how good it felt to sleep with someone. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good. You?" His arm went around her and stroked her back.

"I almost didn't want to get up. I haven't slept that good in…I don't know how long."

"You deserve it. You deserve someone to take care of you and Henry."

JJ caught her breath. "Dave…I…" She licked her lips. "I'm sorry for what Henry did. He's not used to a man being in my bed."

Dave heard the words she wasn't saying. Tightening his grip around JJ, he went into protective mode. "It was going to happen eventually." Pulling her up to him, he captured her lips for a deep kiss that held the promise of more. A night of love-making and he still hadn't been able to get her out of his system. _This must be what sweet addiction is like,_ Dave mused as his head dipped to lick a rosy nipple.

"Dave," JJ gasped. "What if Henry walks in?"

Dave pulled away and shifted his weight. "You're right. I think I'm going to lie here for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

JJ kissed him gently. "Take your time." She got up and pulled on her robe. "I'm going to check on Henry."

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" Dave asked, his hungry eyes watched her every move.

"Go ahead."

Dave waited for her to close the door before he got out of bed and make his way toward the master bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stepped inside and let the water run over his head and shoulders while he felt his body relax.

Intent on lathering up, he jumped when the shower curtain was pulled open. "Good Lord, Jen! You scared the hell out of me!"

JJ stepped into the shower. "I'm sorry. I thought you might want some company."

"Are you sure you can leave Henry alone that long?"

"He's watching Sesame Street and eating Lucky Charms. We should have enough time to enjoy a shower."

Pulling her under the spray, Dave laughed. "You're all wet, Ms. Jareau."

"I'm sure you have an idea for how to dry me off, Mr. Rossi," she teased wantonly as she brazenly watched his body come to life. For her. In all of her life she had never wanted a man the way she wanted Dave Rossi. Reaching out, she grasped him gently in her hand and heard him groan.

She was driving him crazy with her touch, and Dave was trying not to lose his mind as his body responded to her touch. He was going to have to show her who had the upper hand. Her strokes became faster and more bold. Or maybe not.

Dave pressed her against the wall and hooked her legs around his waist. Watching her face, he entered her with one deep thrust. At her gasp, he pulled out and thrust again. Kissing her deeply, he set the pace for both of them.

"Oh God, Dave," JJ moaned against his mouth as he thrust faster.

"Oh, Cara, this is too much," he panted as his body strained to touch more of her. He could have her everyday and never get enough.

"I didn't think you couldn't handle it," she egged on as she felt her body tense up. "So close. Ah, so close. Don't stop."

"Never." Faster his hips moved as he pushed them both toward completion.

"Oh God, Dave," she bit out as her body tightened around him and her orgasm overwhelmed her. Feeling her spasms of pleasure, Dave gave in and followed her.

Trying to catch their breath, JJ leaned her head back against the wall. Her legs were still wrapped around Dave's waist.

"Oh my god," she whispered. She barely felt the spray of the shower hit her body. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good.

Dave rest his head on JJ's shoulder and tried to gather his thoughts. "This beats the hell out of Irish Spring, that's for sure."

"Are you saying you plan on marketing this and sharing with the rest of the population?" JJ's eyes danced with mischief.

"Finders keepers. Let them find their own wake-up call, Cara; you're all mine."

"Dave…" JJ didn't dare think.

"Don't tell me you're not sure." He kissed her and felt himself harden inside of her. "Guess I'm going to have to prove it to you until you believe me."

It was a while before the thought of soap crossed either of their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long wait! Well, the shit is about to hit the fan in more ways than one. Dave and Henry both make some startling announcements that will change everyone's life- including theirs. The showdown between Dave and Will is about to go down. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

"_Welcome, folks, to the tenth annual golf charity event for Autism here at the Bowie Golf & Country Club here outside of D.C. I'm Frank Sutherland. I'm with my partner, Gilbert Gomez, on this sunny, beautiful Saturday," the announcer spoke._

"_That it is, Frank. And for such a beautiful day for this charity event is one for the books. We've got quite a crowd out there on the fairway."_

"_A lot of great notable people have taken up the golf club today to show what they have…"_

"_Or don't have," Gilbert finished._

_Frank laughed. "Well, you know why I'm not out there today. From what my list says, we have a former governor, a former vice president, and an FBI agent turned author, among the list of notables trying their hand at the prize."_

"_I'll be interested to see how the FBI agent holds his own against such an elite line-up."_

"_Me too. So, while the players warm up, we will be going to commercial. When we return, the first swing to start the charity event off."  
***************_

Dave took a couple of practice swings and look at JJ. "What?"

"I didn't know you played golf."

"Not as much as I like."

"Trust me," Brenda spoke up. "After Dave retired, I think his second home was a golf course."

JJ just watched in silence. So much had happened over the course of two weeks. Ever since Henry had walked in on them, she had tried to figure out where everything in her life fit. Dave was bringing out a part of her she didn't know existed, but she had yet to figure out where she and Henry fit in his life…or if they did.

He held her at night and made love to her in ways no other man ever had, and yet, he treated Henry with such gentleness she wondered why God had decided to make him childless. If ever a man deserved to be a father it would be David Rossi. And if ever a child deserved a father like Dave, it would be Henry. But there was still the problem of Will.

JJ shook her head. She wouldn't think about Will today. Here she was on an exclusive golf course with some of the most notable people in America, watching the man that she loved trying to raise money for a wonderful cause.

"He looks handsome, doesn't he?" Brenda quietly asked JJ.

Casting a glance at Dave in a purple polo shirt and black khaki slacks and an FBI/BAU ball cap on his head, JJ nodded. "Yes he does."

"He loves you."

JJ scoffed. "I don't know about that."

Brenda laughed softly. "He does." She sighed. "I wish he could have looked at me the way he looks at you."

JJ turned to look at the woman who had somehow set in motion everything thing that had led them all here today. Trying to think of some logical response, JJ was interrupted by the start of the game.  
********

"_Well Frank, so far it's been a pretty exciting game."_

"_I have to agree with you on that one. Who would have thought with such a horrible start that David Rossi would now be tied with an former vice president?"_

"_No telling where they would be if that gander hadn't swooped in and stolen the ball on the ninth hole."_

"_There's never a dull moment during a charity event; that's for sure Frank."_

"_Well here we are- the two men who are in the lead are the last two to swing. The vice president lines up the ball and swings….perfect! Oh and so close. Okay, now David Rossi is lining up his shot…I swear you can hear a pin drop on the fairway….he swings…holy moly! Gilbert, did you see that? Did you see that? A hole in one! A hole in one! Holy cow! This is going to be replayed for years to come! Amazing!"  
*********_

Dave took a deep breath and lined up his shot. This was the final death moment. Okay, so he had a date to go hunting with the ex vice president next month, but that didn't mean he was going to let the man win.

Lining up the club, Dave took a glance at JJ out of the corner of his eye. And at that moment, his heart dropped. One more deep breath, he closed his eyes, and swung. Then the crowd went insane!

It had taken a couple of seconds to realize that he had gotten a hole in one on the eighteenth hole. A hole in one! He had won the tournament! Surrounded by friends, strangers, and media, Dave tried to gather his thoughts as he pushed his way thru the crowd. He looked around frantically. He needed his rock. He needed JJ.

A touch on his elbow and there she was. Gathering her up in his arms, he kissed her deep and passionately in front of God and everyone. Yeah, it was being televised and there was a chance the higher ups were probably watching, but what the hell…she was his good luck charm, the woman he loved and his heart. He was ready to tell the world.

And to hell with what anyone thought. As the crowd went wild, Dave and JJ were oblivious to anything and everyone but each other.  
*********

Sitting at home, nursing a long neck, Will La Montange was flipping thru channels when something familiar caught his eye. Leaning in, he peered at the screen. Was that an FBI ball cap? David Rossi was playing golf for a charity event? How fucking noble. Maybe next thing anyone knew, he would be put in for fucking sainthood.

"_Yes folks, that is the way it all went down earlier today at the Bowie Golf & Country Club. Famous author and FBI agent David Rossi managed to steal a win today with a miraculous hole in one on the eighteenth hole…"_

Watching the moment replay again, Will dropped his longneck as the camera panned in to Dave kissing JJ.

"Son of a bitch!" Will shouted as he reached for the phone and dialed.  
**********

Gathered around the dining room table, Dave, JJ, and Henry were each eating pizza- or rather the adults were eating while Henry managed to smear most of the slice on his face. From his perch in the corner, Mudgie sat licking his chops, carefully biding his time.

"Uncle Dave, you make good pizza," Henry exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hank, I didn't make it; I bought it," Dave corrected.

"You buyed good pizza."

"Yes I did."

Just then the phone rang. Getting up from her seat, JJ went into the other room. Within seconds, her voice carried to where Dave and Henry sat.

"Will… No, don't yell at me! I don't care what you saw…you left me to go back to New Orleans… How dare you talk to me that way! It is none of your business what is happening between me and Dave…. Well, maybe you should have stayed instead of throwing a temper tantrum and running back to Louisiana…. No! I am NOT sending Henry down to see you! Over my dead body!… I know my parental rights, and I know that you abandoned us…. Excuse me?… No. No! I said no, Will…hire a lawyer… No, it's not illegal, and I have no doubt you will gladly tell Erin Strauss that Dave and I are fraternizing. You would love to see me lose my job…"

Henry came over and tugged on her leg. "Let me talk to Daddy. Let me talk," he pleaded. "Let me TALK!" His little voice screeched the demand.

Handing the phone over, JJ tried to hold the tears at bay. Quietly, Dave moved in closer, his ears and eyes on alert, his senses ready to strike to kill if the need arose.

"Hi, Daddy. It's me, Henry. I don't like you being mean to my Mommy. Daddies don't make mommies cry. You make my mommy cry. You not a good daddy. I don't like you no more. I like Uncle Dave. I'm gonna tell him to be my new daddy because he don't make Mommy cry. And he got a dog too!"

Handing the phone over to JJ, Henry reached down and hit the speaker button.

_"JJ? Are you there you fucking whore? How dare you warp my son's brain and make him think that bastard mobster thug is his father. Live in your fantasy world of thinking he can replace me while he fucks you senseless, but don't you dare think you can fucking brain-wash my fucking son you cold hearted bitch. I'll see you and that fucking mobster in hell first before I let him or any other guy raise my son. Do you hear me? Do I make myself clear?"_

In response, Mudgie started growling at the phone. Henry, unaccustomed to such anger from any adult, burst into tears and began wailing while JJ tried to calm him down. But with her own heart breaking, JJ unable to control her tears, much less Henry's, was at a loss. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up. Dave! _Take Henry to the bedroom, _Dave mouthed as he picked Henry up and brushed a kiss across his forehead before handing him over to his mother.

Waiting for JJ to leave, Dave took a deep breath to calm down.

"_Answer me JJ! Do I make myself clear?" Will raged._

Leaning over the phone, Dave placed his mouth near the speaker and in his most deadly tone spoke. "I understand. I will be seeing you in New Orleans, very soon."

Then he hit end.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dave has a heart to heart with Henry, and comes to a decision that will change everyone's life. _

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Dave hung the phone up on the charger and took a deep breath. The urge to kill was flowing thru his body at lightning speed. He knew this wasn't the first time Will had spoken to JJ like that, but it was the first time he had heard those words coming from that jack off's mouth. To say that he was furious was an understatement. It was taking his entire Marine and FBI training not to storm out of the house, get on a plane, fly down to New Orleans and beat the ever loving shit out of Will La Montange.

The sound of crying reached his ears along with the whimpers from Mudgie. Leaning down, Dave scratched the black Lab's head. "I know boy. Let's go see how Henry is doing."

Walking to Henry's bedroom door, Dave knocked lightly and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in, Dave," JJ called out. Turning the knob, Dave quietly entered to see Henry curled up in the middle of the bed, his body shaking with sobs. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Dave reached out and touched the sobbing child.

"How's my little Cubbie?" Dave asked. Henry continued to sob. "Mudgie is a little worried. He wanted to come in and see if you were alright."

"No like Mudgie no more," Henry choked out.

"Well he still likes you."

"Go 'way. Don't like no one no more."

Dave went to speak but JJ shook her head. "Dave, I don't think this is going to be a good idea."

"I got it Jen." Gently Dave stroked Henry's back. "Henry, do you want to talk man to man? Without Mommy in the room?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Jen, can you give us a few minutes?"

JJ bit her lip. "Dave…I don't know."

"Just a few minutes. Henry and I have to have a talk."

Getting up from the bed, JJ looked at her son, and then at the man she loved. Walking to the door, she stepped outside and closed it behind her.

"Henry, your mom is out of the room. Would you like to tell me why you are crying?"

"Because I'm sad and mad."

"I can understand that. Are you mad because of what happened on the telephone?"

"Yes. That was mean. He didn't even use his inside voice."

Dave nodded solemnly. "No he didn't."

"He called Mommy bad words."

"I know."

"I don't like him."

"That's understandable."

Turning on his back, Henry looked up at Dave. "Would you ever yell at Mommy like that?" His big blue eyes stared at the man who had defended his mom.

Dave stared back. "No, Hank, I never would and I never will. And that is a promise."

"Cross your heart," Henry demanded. Dave did as he was told. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

Henry took a shuddered breath. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Can you be my daddy?"

_Oh boy!_ "You have a daddy."

"I don't like that daddy. He's mean," Henry replied stubbornly.

"But he's still your dad."

"You said you love me and my mommy. So be my daddy. Please."

"I don't know…" Dave wasn't sure what to do.

"Marry my mommy so I can call you Daddy."

Dave sighed. "Is that what you want?"

Henry nodded. "Yes."

"I'll make you a deal. If I marry your mom, you won't be able to call me daddy. But you can call me Daddy Dave. How's that?"

"Like you call me Hank?"

Dave nodded. "Exactly."

Henry extended his thumb. "Deal shmeal."

Dave touched his thumb to Henry's. "Deal shmeal. Come here." Holding his arms open, Henry threw himself at Dave's chest and held on tight.

"Daddy Dave…my daddy yelled at Mommy _all_ the time."

"I know. I will make sure it never happens again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Daddy Dave, will you ever let anyone hurt us? Ever?"

Dave wrapped his arms around Henry and held him tight. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever. You have my promise."

Henry sighed. "I love you Daddy Dave."

Dave felt the tears prick his eyes. "I love you Hank."

Dave made his way back to JJ's bedroom. He had held Henry until the little boy fell asleep. Tucking in the small figure, Dave's heart constricted painfully. He wondered how someone like Will had gotten so lucky while he had yet to find his brass ring.

Smoothing Henry's hair back, Dave placed a kiss on his forehead. As he got up, Mudgie jumped up and lay on the bed. Resting his head on his paws, he looked from Henry to Dave.

"Good boy. Keep watch over him."

Now he stood in JJ's room and took in the pale face woman sitting in the middle of the bed. Usually so proud and strong, Dave had to take a moment to realize the defeated looking woman was the love of his life. It took everything in his power not to grab her in his arms and promise to make everything better. He knew better- JJ didn't want promises, she wanted answers and resolutions. She wanted to make sure her son was protected.

"He fell asleep. Mudgie is standing guard," Dave offered as he sat down.

"That's good." JJ wiped away a tear. "What did he want to talk about?"

"He wanted to tell me that he didn't like Will yelling at you. And he wants me to marry you so I can be his daddy from now on."

"Why would he say that?"

"Because he means it."

"Do you mean it?" Her blue eyes so much like Henry's looked at Dave for the answers she so desperately needed.

"Yes."

"Dave…I don't know."

"I would never pressure you into a decision after all that happened. But I also can't break a promise to that little boy."

"Will is still in our lives. There is no changing that. He is Henry's father. Right or wrong."

"I'm not going to argue with you Jen. Personally, I think the man is a scumbag who doesn't deserve the both of you in his life. And if there was a way I could change that, I would in a minute. I do love you Jen. And I love that little boy as though he were my own."

JJ wiped another tear and sighed. "Forgetting about Will for a moment, what are we going to do about work? There is a no fraternization policy in effect. They will never let us work on the same team again."

Dave shook his head. "I don't know. To be honest, all I know is I want to make you mine." Gathering JJ in his arms, he held her tight.

"You do realize that everyone saw us kissing today and you might not have a say in our careers." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Makes it easier for us because we won't have to sneak around anymore."

"Smart ass."

"That's something I haven't been called in a while."

JJ scoffed. "I bet"

"I know something else I haven't been called in a while." Dave breathed in the fresh scent of JJ's hair.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you someday." He couldn't tell her now, not when there were things he still needed to take care of.

"I'm sorry that your victory was overshadowed by Will's phone call."

"He didn't overshadow my victory. And it's not your apology to give; it's Will's. He was calling because he wanted to hurt you. And he succeeded." Dave stroked her hair. "I won't lie; I can't forgive him. And I never will."

"I know, but I want you to let it go."

"He committed an unforgivable sin Jen. I won't let him get away with it. I can't."

"Let it go Dave. Please?"

"I can't Jen. What he did was uncalled for."

"I know. But for now, I'm asking you to let it go."

Dave sighed heavily. He knew when to fight and when to stand down. This was the time to stand down. Holding JJ close, Dave closed his eyes. "What can I do to make you feel better Jen?"

"Just hold me Dave."

And he did  
.*******

Dave knocked on Hotch's office door. Looking up from his paperwork, Hotch motioned his friend inside.

"Hi Dave. Come on in."

"You wanted to see me?" Dave closed the door. Walking over to the desk, he sat down in a chair and waited.

"Congratulations on the win Saturday."

"It was luck. Pure and simple."

"Another trophy to set on your mantle."

"Perhaps."

"Whose mantle?" Hotch asked.

"Excuse me?" Dave raised his eyebrow in defiance.

"Whose mantle is your trophy going on? Yours or JJ's?"

"Mine. Of course. Why?"

"I saw the kiss. I am very sure that it's already hit the million mark on YouTube. Just from FBI hits alone."

"That's not why you called me in, is it?"

Hotch shook his head. "Strauss is out for blood."

"How is this any different than any other wonderful day at the BAU?" Dave shrugged.

"She's fit to be tied."

Dave gave a smile devoid of warmth and humour. "Erin was always secretly into bondage. And she wants to know why we didn't last."

"Very funny Dave. What is happening between you and JJ?"

"The same thing that's been happening for nearly two months. Only now things have escalated."

"How so?"

"Saturday night, Will called and bitched her out." Dave paused for effect. "In front of Henry."

"Do I want to know what he said?" Hotch asked. Taking a look at his friend's face, Hotch shook his head. "Maybe I don't."

"Trust me Aaron, you don't."

Hotch leaned back in his chair and examined his best friend. He had been there during Dave's two divorces and seen the hell he had gone thru. But at the same time, he had never seen that look before. There was anger and a fierceness he knew so well, but there was also love. Dave had finally found that missing piece, and though Hotch wanted to be jealous, he knew no one deserved it more than the man sitting in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"I'm flying to New Orleans in a couple of hours."

"Is that wise?"

"Fuck wise; it's necessary. I'm not going to let that jack off talk to JJ…or any woman like that. And I'll be damned if I am going to stand aside and let him talk that way in front of Henry. In my book, he is anything but a man."

"Does JJ know what you are about to do?"

"No."

Hotch shook his head. "Dave…are you sure about this?"

Dave leaned forward. The look on his face was deadly serious. "You asked a few months back if JJ and Henry were mine to fight for and if I would be willing to let them go. I told you that I would fight for what is mine."

"I remember."

"But after that phone call Saturday, I have to change my answer; I'm willing to kill for what is mine."

Hotch held Dave's gaze for a long moment. "Do you want to take Morgan or Prentiss with you?"

"No. This is something I need to do on my own. Thanks for the offer though." Dave got up and walked to the door. "I have one request."

"What is that?"

"If JJ asks where I am, don't lie to her. I figure she's going to find out anyway, so if she asks and you tell her, she might be calmed down by the time I get back."

"Might being the conducive word here."

Dave squared his shoulders. "Wish me luck Aaron." He started out, stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "One more thing. When I get back, I'm marrying JJ."

At a loss for a response, Hotch watched his friend step out and close the door behind him. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to figure out what had just transpired. Giving up, he went back to his paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13

_New chapter is up. Dave is a man with a mission and nothing, not even JJ's temper, is going to deter him. JJ is about to find out about the plan to confront Will and lets Hotch know how she feels- about everything. I hope you enjoy._

**Look What Love's Revealing**

A loud ping sounded thru the cabin of the plane as the flight attendant spoke into the microphone.

"_Attention passengers, if you will notice the fasten seatbelt sign above you, we ask that you begin stowing your electronic equipment and put you tray tables and seats in their upright position. As we prepare to land, we want to let you know that the weather in New Orleans is a balmy eighty eight degrees with overcast skies. We thank you for flying with us and hope you return soon."_

Dave Rossi put away his cell phone and looked out the window. He had never doubted himself before or the choices he had made in his life. But this was different because it concerned JJ and Henry. Maybe he should have told JJ what he was going to do, but then again maybe not. She would have tried to talk him out of it and made an excuse for Will.

Well, in Dave's book, excuses were for weak men and he was anything but weak. And after what he heard on the phone the other day, Will La Montange wasn't weak- he was pathetic and useless. And he had messed with the wrong guy's family.

_Mobster? So that's what the bastard thinks of you?._ _Obviously he doesn't know a damn thing about your past and what you're capable of….or how deep your ties go, but he's pushed you to the edge of no return and now he's going to pay. Pay? Time to make that man's life hell in more ways than he ever imagined doing to JJ._

_Ah…JJ. His angel. She is never going to understand why you went behind her back and decided to take this war on yourself. But she will. If everything you have put into motion works out- and it will!- she will understand and forgive you…eventually._

As the plane made its descent, Dave consciously fingered the envelope in his hands. He was ready to give Will La Montange two possible outs to bow gently and permanently from JJ and Henry's lives. If there was one bit of common sense in the Cajun's pea-sized mind, he would take the offer and run like hell and never give the Jareaus a passing thought again. If that didn't appease the prick, there was always option three.

Dave closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Will La Montange was about to see the can of worms he had opened and just how far this bastard mobster was willing to go for _his_ family.  
*********

JJ knocked on Hotch's door and stepped inside.

"Hi, Jayje."

"I have those files you requested." She stepped forward and extended the manila folders. Watching him leaf thru the stack, she looked around the office. "Hotch, I stopped by Rossi's office earlier and he wasn't there. Is there a problem I should know about?"

"No." Hotch kept his eyes fixated on the files.

"Is he going to be in today?"

"No."

JJ walked toward the door, stopped, and turned around. "Where is he?"

"Jayje…"

"You know, don't you?"

Hotch stood up. "Yes, I do."

JJ searched his face for a clue, anything. "I'm not going to like the answer, am I?"

"That depends…" Hotch tried to phrase his thoughts so he wouldn't piss her off. "I saw Dave kissing you after the win."

JJ's shoulders slumped. "I thought you did. Unfortunately a lot of people did. Including Will."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked gently.

"I'm sure Dave told you all about it."

"Actually, he didn't spend much time on specifics; he was more determined on the outcome."

JJ ran a hand thru her hair. "Will saw Dave kiss me and so he decided to tell me what he thought about it…in front of Dave and Henry. It didn't help that Henry hit the speaker button on the phone. So, what should have been private between me and Will was heard by Dave."

"What did Will say?" Hotch's voice was low and soothing.

"He called me a fucking whore."

"That explains Dave's mood this morning." It explained everything in Hotch's mind.

"I know Dave is going to do something."

"Do you blame him? From what I dragged out of him, he was more than a little pissed off about the phone call. Now you tell me what he overheard and you expect him to sit back and pretend it didn't happen? Dave's a fighter. You should know that."

"This isn't his fight Hotch…"

"You're wrong JJ. When you got involved with David Rossi, _your_ fight became _his_ fight; regardless of what or how you feel."

"I can handle it by myself." JJ's tone rose.

"Dave doesn't think you should be handling this on your own."

"I don't give a damn what Dave thinks."

"He cares about you Jayje. You and Henry."

"I don't want him to care." JJ closed her eyes. "I wish Dave hadn't heard the call."

"He did and there's nothing you can do to change it. You know that Dave doesn't let things slide. There is no way he's going to stand back and let Will get away with this."

"I know. That's what I am afraid of." JJ's blue eyes searched Hotch's brown ones.

"I know how you feel JJ; I'm a single parent too. You didn't ask to have the weight of the world placed on your shoulders, but it's there. Asking for help doesn't mean you're weak or you can't do it. But if Dave wants to help carry the load, let him."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "It's hard to let go."

"I know." Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me where Dave is?"

Hotch squared his shoulders. "I think you already know. You just want me to confirm it."

The realization slowly dawned on JJ. "He's in New Orleans?" Hotch nodded. "He went to New Orleans? Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Call him back!" JJ demanded, her tears quickly replaced by anger.

"I can't. From what I estimate, his plane is probably landing at the airport right about now."

JJ's eyes blazed fire. "You let him go? After you heard what Will said? Even after knowing that Dave heard what Will said?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you and Henry and Dave is not one to let something like this slide by without taking care of it. I know how Will treated you." Hotch sat on the corner of the desk. "Look, Jayje, I've had my suspicions why Will left you, but that's not for me to say out loud because I don't know for sure. What I do know is that you have changed since Will left and Dave came into your life."

"You're _for_ our office romance?" JJ was stupefied.

"It's not an office romance if it's happening _after_ working hours."

"Semantics."

"Look, I'm all for getting the job done and the criminals caught. I don't give a damn what the two of you do when you aren't here. Fraternization be damned if the team is giving a hundred percent."

"Bullshit! You're telling me that you have no problem with me and Dave sleeping together?"

"I'm saying that until you mentioned it, I wasn't aware of it. And as long as I am not aware of it, I can't do anything about it." Hotch took a step toward her. "It's that old adage: If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around…"

"Does it make a sound?" JJ replied bitterly.

"I was going to say: Did it really fall?" Hotch amended. "Your work hasn't suffered; in fact, I think you've improved over the past three months."

JJ shook her head. "I can't believe you are condoning the breaking of rules."

"Would you be better off if one of you was fired for breaking the rules?" Hotch steadied his best unit chief gaze at her.

"No."

"Then as far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened."

JJ lowered her eyes. "I understand Hotch." For a moment she struggled with the question but felt it was the right moment. "Why do_ you _think Will left me?"

Hotch held her look. The defeated woman who had been ghosting the BAU before Dave banished her was back. "Jayje…that isn't for me to say. It's just a suspicion and without the facts it's an accusation."

JJ nodded. Hotch said nothing one way or the other, but she could read between the lines- his nothing had said everything. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry JJ."

She took a shaky breath. "I know. Me too." Then another shaky breath. "Me too."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hotch asked, concern tinged his voice.

"Yeah. So, did Dave take anyone with him?"

"I offered and he said no."

"I love him, but I'm going to kill him when he gets back. I just want to let you know that."

"Understandable, but hear him out first. He might surprise you. I've known Dave long enough that when he sets his mind on something, he's going to follow thru regardless of what anyone else thinks. And unless he's provoked, the object of his anger usually can walk away in one piece."

"Comforting."

Hotch scanned thru the folders. "You forgot the Petersen file."

"Getting rid of me?" JJ teasingly asked.

"Redirecting your thought process and mine." Hotch sat down and looked at her intently. "This conversation never happened."

"It never happened," she repeated and left the office.  
***

Dave disembarked from the plane and looked around the terminal. Spying a man leaning against a post, he walked over.

"Hi Gil."

"Hey Dave," the older man greeted grabbing Dave's hand in a tight grip. "How long has it been?"

Dave thought for a moment and smiled. "Five years?"

"That Super Bowl Party at the Governor's mansion."

"Wow. That long."

"How was the flight?"

"Long. I think I've been spoiled by the BAU jet."

"I was surprised to get your call. So, you're back with the FBI?"

"Some old habits are hard to die."

Gil patted Dave on the back. "Well, since you are back in town, let me take you out for a drink."

"That would be nice but I have some business I need to take care of first."

Gil looked around. "Do you have any luggage?"

"Just me."

"Traveling light? Must be some important FBI business."

"More personal than work related."

"Let's walk to the car and you can fill me in."

Stepping outside, Dave tried to catch his breath. "Love the humidity you guys have here."

"No worse than when we spent that month in Alabama for law enforcement training."

"Don't remind me."

"So no chance of you getting stationed here in the Big Easy?"

Dave shook his head. "No. I'm happy at Quantico."

Gil threw him a knowing smile. "What's her name?"

"Jennifer."

"She know about your past?"

Dave raised his eyebrow in mock surprise. "Who doesn't?"

"True."

"We work together. She's the BAU Communications Liaison. She also happens to be your lead detective's ex fiancée."

"My lead detective? Will La Montange?"

"Yes."

"Has something happened with Will's son?"

"In a way you can say that; I am going to marry Jennifer."

"Congratulations, but you can do that without coming out here."

"I want to adopt Henry."

Gil stopped cold. "Did I just hear you say you want to adopt Will's son?"

"Yes."

"Any particular reason?"

Dave gave his famous half-smile. "Do we have time to grab a drink before we get to the precinct?"

"I have a feeling I am not going to like what I'm about to hear."

"Don't worry Gil, by the time I get through with him, everything will be alright."

"That bad?"

"Only if he doesn't cooperate."

"You're going to make sure he does."

"I'm going to present him with options."

"And leave the rest up to him?"

"Of course." Dave's tone left no room for argument.

Gil put the car in drive and pulled away from the parking space.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dave is down in New Orleans to confront Will and to give him an option or two…or three, to bow out of JJ and Henry's lives. Can Will do the wise thing and take the offer or does he try to take on the man willing to fight to the death for the ones he loves? I am not sure this chapter is going to be what some people were hoping, but from my point of view, Dave IS the better man and has nothing to prove to Will, so losing control wouldn't achieve anything. Please let me know if you liked this chapter._

**Look What Love's Revealing**

_New Orleans, LA_

"I don't care what his lawyer says, the bust went down fair and square," Will La Montange barked into the receiver. "No shit he got tazed; we have dash cam video of your client trying to stab an undercover police officer after the bust." Will wrote something down. "Really? Well get him cleaned up because I'll be seeing the both of you in court." The phone was slammed down in anger.

Two detectives and one cop were on leave pending an investigation by IA for allegations of police brutality. And one other cop was in the hospital from knife wounds from the same bust. Could his day get any worse? Draining the last of his coffee which had grown cold, Will sat back in his chair and groaned.

A knock on the door caused him to look up.

"Will? You got a moment?" Captain Gil Byers asked as he stuck his head inside.

"Sure. What's up?"

"A friend of yours is here to see you."

Will gave Gil a confused smile. "A friend…" His words were cut off as Dave Rossi swept in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Dave replied simply.

"I have nothing to say to you," Will growled. "Gil, get him the hell out of here!"

"Sorry Will, but I think it might be best for you to hear Agent Rossi out."

"Whatever needs to be said is between me and JJ; not this…fucking thug."

"Well, it's nice to know that you don't reserve that kind of language for JJ and Henry alone." Dave sat down across from Will.

"Get out of my office before I call Quantico and tell them that you are harassing me."

"Will, I didn't come here to fight you; I think we call settle this like men." Dave sized up his opponent and realized that it wouldn't take much to nail the son of a bitch, he just had to bide his time.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Good; that will make it easier for me to tell you what you are going to do."

"Listen you Italian…"

Dave cocked his head. "I could have sworn you said you had nothing to say to me. I'll give you the floor to clear the air." He checked his watch and counted down the long seconds. Will glared in response. "Okay. Now the floor is all mine. I heard what you said to JJ. And to say that I'm very unhappy with it would be an understatement. Now I am here to tell you that if you ever talk to her like that again, I will not only kick your ass, I will show you exactly what this bastard mobster is capable of doing."

Will felt his cheeks grow warm. He looked to his captain for support and found none.

"You are no longer a part of JJ's life," Dave continued, his tone deadly serious. "_You_ walked out on _her_. If she wants to kiss me, that is none of your fucking business. If she's sleeping with me…well, that too is none of your fucking business. How your son is being affected by everything _should _be the thing you're interested in; not what your ex is doing." Dave's voice dropped lower as his glare froze Will in place.

"See Will, you made a mistake…a BIG mistake. You not only decided to insult JJ in front of me, but you insulted her in front of Henry. _Your son _heard you call her a fucking whore. Now tell me why you would think I might have a problem with that? Go ahead and tell me to my face everything you told her on the phone. Because you see Will, Henry hit the speaker button and broadcast your voice for everyone to hear."

Dave waited for Will to reply but nothing came.

"What's wrong Will? You can only be a bastard to JJ? Come on; give me your best shot."

Will looked at Dave then Gil. "Gil, are you going to let him get away with this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Detective. I think it might be best though if you hear the man out."

Dave reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. Laying them on the desk, he leaned back.

"What is this?" Will asked.

"Your options to choose from. The one on your right is a request for back child support. The one on your left is to relinquish your rights to Henry."

"The hell I am going to give you my son to raise!"

"Detective," Gil began, "you might want to lower that tone."

Dave gave a smirk. "You see Will, I don't really believe you because you have yet to pay JJ any child support."

"I've given her…"

Dave lifted his forefinger and interrupted Will's spiel. "You know the best thing about running with the Gambino Family? They taught me how to spot bullshit from a mile away." He templed his fingers. "You have made so many mistakes that it's difficult for me to know where exactly to begin."

"Don't think you can fucking intimidate me thru your bullshit profiling techniques." Will felt himself begin to sweat, but he wasn't about to give Dave and Gil the satisfaction that they had gotten to him.

"Profiling only works if I am trying to _get_ information _from_ you; I have the information. I know that you haven't paid JJ any support for nearly nine months. I know that she asked for money to help cover expenses for Henry's birthday and day care and you told her you were strapped for cash."

Gil crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that true Will?"

Will swallowed hard. "Yes."

"But I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Will asked.

"I'm the man who loves JJ and Henry and will do everything in my power to make sure that they never lose another minute of sleep after being verbally abused by you. See, Will, I've done my own investigating and I've uncovered a few secrets I don't think you want to come to light."

"I don't believe you."

Dave's tone got smoother as his confidence rose. He had his prey right where he wanted him. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his little notebook. Flipping it open, he glanced down briefly and then upward.

"Care to tell me who Lorraine Adams is? Or why she had JJ's home phone number on her cell phone? Actually why she had JJ's number on her speed dial?"

Will looked at Dave then at Gil.

Gil leveled a look full of disdain. "Yes, Detective, I too am very interested in hearing your answer."

"She was helping me with a case."

Dave cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "That would explain why she called you at two in the morning when JJ was out of town." Scanning the list, Dave spoke again. "How about Tiffany Decatur? Or Charly Dimwit."

"Dewitt," Will hastily corrected and mentally kicked himself. _Damnit! He had fallen into that son of a bitch's trap._ "That doesn't mean anything."

Dave closed his notebook. "There are two things you need to remember if you are going to carry on affairs under the nose of a child; one: Lock your bedroom door. Kids have the damndest timing of walking in and pulling the covers back when you least expect it. And two: When cleaning up after your indiscretions, you might want to check that area between the headboard and wall for stray condom wrappers. As a detective you should know that it's not necessarily the act committed _during_ the crime that gets the perps caught, but the acts committed _afterward._"

Will couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. This wasn't happening. Nervously he picked up the pen and started clicking it. _So David Rossi thought he had him cornered. He'd show him who was the smarter of the two. Just stay cool Will._

"Circumstantial evidence. That's all you have Agent Rossi and Lord knows that not enough to hold up under even the weakest cross-examination. So a door was unlocked and there were stray condom wrappers. JJ and I never locked our door and we practiced safe sex. With her schedule, we couldn't risk another child."

Dave nodded. "I found out the hard way that if you aren't used to locking a door, you tend to forget to lock a door. I should know because Henry caught me…and I'm willing to guess that he caught you with one of your mistresses. As for the condoms…JJ confided that you and she stopped having sex six months after Henry arrived, so why would you need to use protection from an unwanted pregnancy?"

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife as Will's eyes darted from Dave to Gil and back. Licking his lips, he tried to think of a logical response.

Dave stood up. "I think it's best that you sign one of these documents or else I'm going to have to implement the third option."

His fists clenched tightly, his face a red mask of anger and embarrassment, Will slowly came around the desk toward Dave. "Listen to me you arrogant bastard, I'm not signing anything. You can take those pieces of paper and shove them up your Italian ass. And you can tell JJ that I will be petitioning for full custody of Henry first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be damned if I'm going to let my son be raised by a whore and a mob-"

Will's comment was cut off as he lurched forward unexpectedly. Before he could recover, Dave grabbed him by the front of his shirt, spun him around, and slammed him against the wall. Feeling the air get knocked out of his lungs, Will coughed hard as he tried to gather his wits.

Looking up, he saw Dave Rossi's face just mere inches from his, Dave's warm breath was tinged with peppermint and mouthwash. His eyes were narrowed into slits that showed gleaming black orbs and danger exuded from him- wrapping around Will- letting him know that he was cornered; there was no escape.

"I warned you that if you didn't sign one of those papers I would implement option three which is me kicking your ass. You forget Will that I'm not a woman and I'm not intimidated by psychological bullshit. Your days of bullying JJ are over. Do you understand me?" Dave's tone was low, dark, and dangerous. His grip on Will's shirt tightened as he glanced down and saw that Will's feet were about an inch off the ground.

Dave continued. "You don't scare me. You don't frighten me. And you sure as hell don't intimidate me. I am going to marry JJ, and Henry will be my son regardless of what you sign or don't sign. Personally, I would love to see you stand in front of a judge and plead your case. Did you know that there is interest on back child support payments? So, that might not be wise because after interest and court and lawyer fees- yours and JJ's- you might actually be broke."

Dave's breathing came out even and steady while Will's was shaky and laboured.

"I'll give you a little information and if you choose to use it, then so much the better for you. You will _always_ be Henry's father. No amount of paperwork or court decision is going to change the fact that your DNA makes up half of that wonderful little boy any man except you would be willing to claim as his own. I can marry JJ and raise Henry to be none the wiser about you, but he'll know. A son knows his father and knows when that part of him is gone. But if you're going to be gone, make it a clean break; don't use that little boy because you don't have the balls to make it work with his mother."

For a long moment, Dave stared into Will's eyes. He saw the hesitation, the fear, the anger…and then the concession. He had won.

"So which option is it going to be? One, two…" Dave licked his lips with anticipation. "Or three?"

Will considered fighting back. He considered breaking loose and going after Dave. He had that right- after all the man had barged into his office and threatened him with violence- and then physically assaulted him. A sideways glance at his captain gave him a little hope. Gil had seen everything and would make a good reliable witness for the report.

"Captain, do you see what he is doing?" Will spoke up, his voice cracking.

Gil looked back. "I'm sorry Detective, I saw you approach Agent Rossi and then you tripped. He was only helping you back on your feet. But I would suggest that you pick an option…quickly."

Will closed his eyes. "Let me go and I will sign anything you want." Dave dropped his grip and stepped back.

Walking over to the desk Will picked up both pieces of paper and glanced at them. Setting one down, he quickly signed it. Handing it over to Dave, his hand trembled slightly, but his eyes blazed fire. "There you go; consider it a wedding present. Now get the hell out of my office and don't let me see your face, or hers, again."

Dave flicked his eyes downward. Just as he thought. "On behalf of Henry, let me say thank you."

Will ignored him and sat down at the desk. He was lost in thought as he tried to process the events that had just transpired.

Quietly, Dave and Gil walked to the door. As he stepped outside, Dave turned around and looked at Will.

"The next time you want to advance on someone without them knowing you're coming, unclench your fists. The worst thing you can do is show weakness to your opponent."

Then he closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well, folks, the last chapter in the JJ/Rossi series is officially up. Dave is back from New Orleans and now he has to face JJ. Will she understand his reasons for going behind her back? Will he plead his case successfully? Meanwhile, Henry has a request of his own for Dave. Will he be able to deliver? To find out you have to read on.**_

_**Special thanks to Tracia who gave me the inspiration to tackle this pairing. It may never be my "ship" but I've learned to appreciate them. Please, oh please, let me go back to Dave/Em now.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "Look What Love's Revealing" by Vince Gill**_

* * *

**Look What Love's Revealing**

Dave pulled his truck into JJ's driveway and turned off the engine. Glancing up at the house, he noticed the living room light was burning. At least she was still awake. Hopefully Henry would be in bed so they could have their talk. Plus, if she was going to slaughter him, Henry didn't need to witness that.

Grabbing the papers and the gift off the front seat, Dave got out and opened the back door of the cab to let Mudgie run free. Aware of his surroundings, Mudgie began running around and jumping for joy. Heading toward the front door, he jumped on the porch and barked excitedly.

The porch light came on. As the front door opened, Henry appeared. It only took him a second to realize who was calling for him.

"MUDGIE!" Henry yelled out and tried to grab the black lab who was twice his size. "Mommy! Mudgie is here! Mudgie is here!" Suddenly he went down as the dog began licking his face. Belly laughs could be heard all the way to the truck. A smile tugged at Dave's lips. Maybe there was hope JJ could forgive him.

Stepping over to the porch, Dave walked on to the porch and called to Mudgie. "Okay boy, that's enough. Let Henry get up."

Henry stood up. "Daddy Dave! You're here!" Throwing himself into Dave's arms, Henry hugged tightly and placed happy kisses on his cheeks. "I thought you gone forever."

"I was only gone two days," Dave corrected and hugged the boy tightly.

"Too long. I wanted to watch baseball."

"We can watch baseball later."

"Mommy was crying," Henry whispered. "I think she was sad 'cause you weren't here."

"Really?" Dave asked. Henry nodded. "Is she crying now?"

"No, but she's pissed as hell," came the dulcet toned voice from the other room.

"Hi Cara," Dave greeted.

"You have a lot of nerve coming by here after what you did." JJ appeared in the living room.

Dave shrugged. She wouldn't hurt him as long as Henry was in his arms. He hoped. "Mudgie wanted to see Henry. And you and I need to talk."

"Damn right on that one."

"Mommy said damn," Henry whispered loudly to Dave, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Henry." JJ reprimanded.

"I not supposed to say damn. It's a Mommy word."

"And a Daddy word too," Dave confirmed.

Henry shook his head. "But you're not a daddy, so you can't say it."

"Maybe when I finish talking to your mommy that might change." Dave whispered for Henry's ears only. Giving him a kiss, he set the boy down. "Why don't you do me a favour and take Mudgie outside."

"Okay."

"Oh Henry," Dave called out. "I have something for you." Reaching down, he picked up the small package in wrapping paper.

Running over, Henry grabbed it and ripped it open. "A hat!" He put it on his head. Too big, it flopped over his eyes. "I can't see! Mommy, can you see my hat?"

"I see it Munchkin." JJ adjusted the size to fit. "Much better. Now go outside."

"Come on Mudgie!" Henry ordered. Together they went out in the backyard. The delightful sound of barking and laughter rang out while inside the two adults stared each other down.

"I guess you heard," Dave tried to look contrite.

"Hotch told me."

"Good. I told him not to lie to you about where I was going."

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I needed to do this without you trying to stop me."

"I think I had the right to know."

"Would you have tried to stop me?" Dave leveled a gaze at her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ glared back. "Yes, I would have. You had no right going down to New Orleans and confronting Will."

"Yes, I did," Dave retorted.

"No you didn't!"

"The fuck I didn't Jen! I had every right to go down there! He, on the other hand, had NO right saying what he did to you."

"It's just words, Dave. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"So that makes it right?"

"It's what it is."

"Well, as long as I am in your life and in Henry's too, NOBODY is EVER going to talk to you like he did. So help me God, I will break their fucking legs."

"I appreciate that Dave, but…"

"I don't think you do. I really fucking think you don't Jen."

"I do."

"No. You. Don't. Do you know _why_ I went down to see Will?"

"No."

"Because I wanted to get to the bottom of why he was treating you the way he did. And I wanted to let him know that I didn't appreciate the way he treated Henry. No little boy should ever have to hear his mother called what Will called you." He waited for a response, but JJ stayed silent. "I told you that I would do anything for you and that little boy."

"It was my fight. It was between me and Will. This didn't include you."

"The hell it didn't. The moment you let me make love to you, you included me in your life. I don't care how Will viewed you out of the bedroom or in the bedroom; when I make love to a woman, I give her my heart and soul and I hope and pray she does the same for me. Giving someone their heart and soul means going to the edge of the earth for that person and taking on their burdens. It means making sure no one or nothing ever hurts them."

"Dave…"

"I love you Jen. I love that little boy. There is nothing I won't do for the both of you. I'll walk on hot coals, I'll fight the devil in hell…I'll take a fucking bullet if I have to." Dave paused. "And I will go behind your back and confront Will for being an asshole."

"Even if it means you couldn't tell me?"

Dave stared her down. "Yes. It was something I needed to do. Man to man."

"Did you beat him up?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question: did you beat him up? I know your temper and I know how you feel about Will."

"No. I didn't hurt him."

"Are you sure?"

"His captain was in the room the entire time and can verify it. Why are you worried about me hurting Will?"

"Because he's Henry's father. Right or wrong. Good or bad. Will La Montange is my son's father and always will be."

"He's not Henry's father," Dave argued. "A father is more than a sperm donor. He watches baseball and teaches his son how to pee. He reads books at night and teaches his son how to ride a bike. And most of all, a father shows his son how to love and respect women by loving and respecting his mother first."

JJ felt her eyes fill up with tears as her heart began beating frantically. "What?"

"I know that Will yelled at you. I know that he yelled at Henry. I know everything. Even the affairs he tried to hide."

"He told you?"

"No. I had Garcia pull up your phone records and his too and list the numbers. I confronted him with the evidence and he didn't deny it."

JJ wiped her eyes. "I thought it was just my imagination."

Dave shook his head. "It wasn't you Cara. It was him. He was the inadequate one and he tried to make you feel bad."

"Dave…I…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Jen. Lay it all out. You have something to say and we need to clear the air before we move on."

"First, let me say: Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's the second thing?"

JJ tried to look Dave in the eyes, but couldn't. "I feel betrayed."

"I know."

"You didn't tell me."

"I'm telling you now because I love you and I don't want anything coming between us at a later date."

"Will was okay with you going down there?"

Dave cocked his head slightly. "Not really. But once I laid it all out for him, he started to see…the error of his ways."

"Really?"

"Infact, he wanted to give you an early wedding present." Dave reached into his coat and pulled out the papers. Handing them to her, he waited for her reaction.

"What is this?" JJ's eyes scanned the words. Slowly their meaning dawned on her. "He signed over his rights?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that this paper clears the way for me to adopt that little boy as quickly as possible and make him mine."

JJ's hand covered her mouth. "This can't be for real."

"It's very much for real Cara. That little boy will be mine as soon as I can get you to marry me."

"What do you mean?" The tears fell fast from her eyes.

"I mean…" Dave dropped to one knee and took her hand in his. "Jennifer Jareau, I'm asking you to marry me." JJ felt something cold and heavy slide over her ring finger.

Looking down, she saw the carat diamond encased in white gold. "Dave…I don't know what to say."

"Yes is usually the appropriate answer." He watched her face. "I love you Jen. I love you more than any woman who has come in my life. I love Henry and I want to be his daddy in every way. And when God decides it's the right time, I want us to give him brothers and sisters. Say yes and make me the happiest man alive."

Before JJ could answer, Henry came running into the room with Mudgie hot on his heels.

"Daddy Dave, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry."

Henry looked at Dave and then to JJ. "Why are you crying Mommy? Are you hurt? Did Daddy Dave hurt your heart?"

"No Munchkin. He didn't hurt my heart. My heart feels really good right now."

"I asked your mommy to let me be your daddy."

Henry's mouth dropped open. "Like my daddy forever?"

Dave nodded. "Yes. Forever…if she'll let me."

Henry started tugging on JJ's free hand. "Say yes Mommy. Say yes!"

JJ looked at the two men she loved more than anything. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Rising up, Dave took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Well aware that Henry was in the room, he tried to keep it simple, but he wasn't sure if his restraint was that strong. He loved this woman more than life itself.

"Let me see. Let me see," Henry demanded and tried to get between them.

JJ pulled back. "What do you need to see?"

"Your ring." Carefully he watched as JJ showed him her left hand. His eyes wide, he stared up at her. "Mommy, you got the diamond!"

Wiping the tears, she smiled at him. "Yes I do."

"Daddy Dave, you gave Mommy the diamond."

Dave looked at the boy who was so close to being his son. "I have some bad news Hank; you can't call me Daddy Dave anymore."

"Why?" Henry's face fell.

"Because as of your mommy saying yes, I am now your daddy for real. You will have to call me Daddy from now on."

Henry's face brightened. "For real?" Dave nodded. "Does that mean Mudgie is mine, too?"

"Yes it does son." Lifting Henry up, Dave hugged him and gave him a kiss. "You're mine forever. And so is your mom."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." Dave set Henry down.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything?"

"Can I have a brother?"

"I'll tell you what; go outside with Mudgie so Mommy and I can talk about it. Deal?"

"Deal shmeal." They touched thumbs quickly. Henry ran out of the room and stopped. Turning around he looked at Dave. "Since you're my daddy now, you can say damn."

"Yes, I can," Dave confirmed. Watching Henry leave, he turned to JJ. "Well, Jen, can Henry have a brother?"

"I don't know…two Rossi men are hard enough to deal with; I don't know about a third," she teased. Looking at Dave, she got concerned. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"You said two Rossi men." His voice choked with emotion.

She looked at him lovingly. "Why wouldn't I? You are Henry's daddy."

Dave didn't try to hide his tears. "Yes I am."

"Forever," JJ breathed as Dave's lips hovered over hers.

"Damn right."

Then he kissed her to seal his promise.


End file.
